Bring Me That Horizon
by angelofjoy
Summary: The Five-O are given a case that could jeopardize the reputation of Hawaii, when a very famous ship is stolen from the harbor. Danny centered story with ties to Pirates of the Caribbean, but not a crossover. Please R&R Rated T for language.
1. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**A/N Hello, I very rarely do this, because I'm not a fan of Authors Notes, but I felt like I needed it this time around. **

**So obviously I don't own any of these characters, they belong to CBS or whoever.**

**This story is a little spoof, comedy, thing that I was inspired to write cause a friend and I were joking around. I don't know if I will write more, I'd like some imput on it, it may just remain this one chapter. So please review if you enjoy it. Give me a little inspirations to continue or ideas. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One: You have got to be kidding me.

The sun had not begun to rise over the beautiful Hawaiian horizon when Danny's cell began ringing off the hook. He tried to ignore it and it stopped, but it started again only moments later and continued in that fashion until he answered it. _Why_, he wondered, _did it always have to happen this way and why did McGarrett always sound so happy to wake him up_. Rolling out of bed, he hadn't really payed attention to what his partner had said when he pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked out of his apartment into the pitch blackness of the still sleepy islands.

The streets were dead, no cars were out, _at least some people weren't as crazy as Steve McGarrett_, Danny thought to himself as he hit green lights all the way back to the precinct. It had been a late night, filled with paperwork and complications. The Five-Os had spent the day wrapping up a case, the least interesting part once all the real police work was done. There were reports to be completed, files to be shipped off and questions to be answered before their case could go to trial. Danny had spent all day at his desk, pouring over what he hoped was going to be an easy wrap up, but which proved to be a bigger pain in the ass then the actual case. He hadn't left until midnight, had missed out on talking to his daughter before she went to bed and still had to eat something once he had gotten home. He hit the sack at 01:00 hours and Steve had called him back into the office before a true REM-cycle could come over him. His hair was a mess, his eyes were half closed and his anger was peaking as he saw McGarrett through the open blinds of his office. He looked far too content, even pleased with himself, as Danny entered the commanders sanctum and fell into one of the leather chairs before him.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny asked eyeing his partner with contempt.

"I think I should wait till Chin and Kono get here to fill everyone in at once." Steve stated as he waved what looked to be a very old and rusty sword before his partners face.

"You should have waited till morning you ass!" Danny stated.

"It is morning; it's exactly 03:00 hours." McGarrett stated.

"Oh my dear Lord," Danny sighed.

"Hey boss, what's so important?" Kono asked, looking chipper and excited, as she walked into the office.

"He's waiting to give the whole team a pep talk." Danny stated angrily. "If he doesn't tell me soon, or send me home to bed, I may shoot him."

"Do you even have your weapon?" McGarrett asked.

Danny pulled it from his holster and waved it before Steve.

"Take that away from him. He's not alert enough to operate it." Steve directed his comment at Kono.

"I'm not alert enough to drive, but I'm here aren't I?" Danny stated hiding his weapon again.

"Take his keys too." McGarrett stated.

"That's your job!" Kono laughed.

"Very funny," Danny added. "It's my Camaro. Mine, I'll be driving it!"

"Sorry I'm late, what's the break down?" Chin asked as he too joined the crew and took his place in the other leather chair before Steve's desk.

"Late? You think you're late? We're all freakishly early!" Danny yelled still slumped over in the chair.

"What is wrong with him?" Chin whispered to his cousin.

"He's missing out on his beauty sleep," Steve chimed in bring attention to Danny's disheveled appearance.

"Cut the crap and tell us what is so important so that I can go back to bed." Danny stated too tired to take offence.

"We have a new case!" Steve smiled waving his sword around once again.

"Are we taking out pirates?" Danny asked.

"Yes, actually we are." Steve smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny stated as he stood and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked calling him back.

"Home to bed, you can play Captain Jack Sparrow without me." Danny stated.

"But I told the governor that we would make this Five-O number one priority." Steve stated.

"What is going on?" Danny asked leaning on the doorframe. "You have two minutes to peak my interest, any more than that, and my interest will be to go back to bed. If you can't I bid you adieu till 09:00 when my shift actually starts!"

"We'll the Black Pearl has been stolen from the harbor." Steve stated, "That's all."

"As in the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The set slash steam ship that was rigged up to look like an 18th century tall ship?" Kono asked.

"The boat they are using for the filming of the new Pirates film?" Chin asked.

"That's the one." McGarrett smiled.

"Oh my God, you have to be kidding." Danny sighed unimpressed. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"Would I kid you about this?" McGarrett asked. "Our security has been stretched to the limit with cast and crew on the islands for filming. You know this is a big deal for the economy and now its star is missing."

"Johnny Depp was taken too?" Kono gasped, shock and horror in her voice.

"No… the boat is the star isn't it?" McGarrett asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say star, but a very iconic part of the whole franchise." Kono stated backpedaling a little.

"Goodnight." Danny stated and walked away from his team, shaking his head and cursing under his breath.

"Come back!" Steve yelled, practically ordered.

"This can wait till morning." Danny stated flipping Steve the bird and leaving the office all together.

Kono and Chin watched as Williams walked out and turned back to their commanding officer. McGarrett looked dejected but serious. He hadn't been lying. The Black Pearl had really gone missing this time, and it wasn't Barbossa's fault.


	2. Professionalism, My Ass!

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and were so positive about it. It really inspired me so I do plan to finish off the story. I'm not quite sure where I am going to go just yet, I have decided that it is going to be very Danny centered cause I love the character and I hope that people enjoy it. Please leave me comments if you have any suggestions on what should or shouldn't happen and I hope everyone has fun picking up on the little jabs and hints I'm throwing in from the Pirates francise.**

**Thank you for reading, enjoy the next two chapters and I don't own any of the characters!**

Chapter 2: Professionalism My Ass

Danny walked back into the station at 09:00 hours just as he had stated. He hadn't slept long, but he had slept well. His head hit the pillow and he hadn't remember anything after that point, so he was content on his drive back to the Palace, knowing that McGarrett would be in a mood when he got back. Danny was shocked, as he drove up to the precinct and saw the multitudes of news vehicles and reporters. Obviously Steve was not joking about the importance of this case. The press was all over it, not surprisingly, and now Danny and his team were going to be thrown into the middle of it all.

As he walked through the crowd, from the parking lot, Danny heard some of the news casters broadcasting speculation about the theft, others were reporting on the successes of the Five-O in the past year, and still others were questioning their audiences on what they thought was the meaning of the grand theft of such an iconic vessel. Danny rolled his eyes and walked onward, keeping his eyes cast to the ground and hoping to get through the crowd without being recognized. It had been a much publicized year for him, and the team, and he was sure someone was going to put two and two together and flag him as a Five-O. He wasn't going to complain, however, the job did have its perks, but not in cases like this. He didn't want to talk to the reporters, knew that McGarrett was the better speaker and usually took the lead when it came to the press, but at the same time Five-O, as much as he complained about the danger, was one of the best assignments he had ever gotten.

"Sir, Sir, can you comment on the current state of affairs?" one reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face and rushing after him.

"No, sorry," Danny stated moving faster.

"Are you aware of the current state of affairs?" another person asked.

"No," Danny stated again.

"Are you not Detective Daniel Williams with the Five-O task force," Another cried out and then there was pandemonium.

"Five-O!" a little woman shouted and a wave of other reporters turned and followed suit.

"I have no comment!" Danny stated breaking into a run.

"How do you feel about being handed such a high profile case?"

"How long is it going to take the Five-O to find the ship?"

"Do you think this theft will jeopardize Hawaii and future endeavors?"

Questions were shouted from all direction and Danny could not be sure where the questions were coming from as flash bulbs and microphone followed him all the way to the front entrance to the palace. He sighed deeply, a little out of breath, and blinded by the flashing lights, as he heard the doors close behind him and the security pushing the press back out of the building.

"Next time use the back entrance!" An angry security guard stated as Danny straightened his tie and shot the man a look of discontent.

"I wasn't aware that it was protocol for cops to go sneaking around their own building!" Danny hissed under his breath as he began climbing the stairs to his office, longing for a few quiet moments at his desk before he would be thrown back into the throngs of people.

"Its about time Danny," Steve said as Danny walked into the office to find the computer monitors and telephone flashing and ringing out in chaos.

"Good Morning to you too Steven," Danny hissed as he walked into the middle of the motion. "What's going on?"

"The news broke at 07:00 hours." Steve stated. "There has been an army of press out front since quarter after seven. We've got a few leads, managed to pick up dock surveillance and have been waiting around for you, for hours, so that we can make an official statement." Steve explained.

"Why did you have to wait for me?" Danny asked rolling his eyes, "you're the commander; you make a statement everywhere you go!"

"You're funny!" Steve said clearly not amused.

"You're the most professional looking of the group and the Governor wants this to look like real policing." Chin stated from across the table.

"Those were her words exactly," Kono said with a half hearted smile.

"So my wearing a tie makes me the new face of the Five-O squad?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Steve stated. "So go out there and tell the press we are doing everything in our power to locate the ship in question. Tell them it is our number one priority and that we will not rest until the Black Pearl is back in our harbor."

"Why don't you do it? Your SEAL dress uniform is hanging in your office." Danny stated. "That's far more professional than this!" he added motioning to his un-ironed button down shirt and loosely tied tie.

"This is not Navy business," Steve stated. "You're the detective, you do it!"

"Chin's a cop too, and Kono will look really good on camera no matter how she's dressed!" Danny practically whined.

"And you always tell me that the tie is for professionalism, so be the professional and go make a statement!" Steve stated with more force.

"Have you looked outside?" Danny grumbled. "It's a tsunami of cameras and questions."

"Yes, I have looked outside, and I have seen worse in my career. So suck it up princess and get out there and do your job so that you can come back and we can get to the real work at hand!" Steve stated.

Chin and Kono looked sympathetic but neither one of them was going to budge. Danny was stuck.

"Fine, brief me and I'll go!" Danny stated.

"Just tell then we're on it, that everything is going to be fine and that we will bring justice to those who have sullied the name of our people." Steve said.

"Sullied?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh shut up!" Steve stated. "Just go out there, be vague and answer the questions to the best of your ability."

"I'm on it commander!" Danny stated sarcastically, fake saluted Steve, and walked back out of the office.


	3. Press Conferences Suck!

Chapter 3: Press Conferences Suck

Danny stopped outside the Five-O office, out of sight of his counterparts, and began to pace the hall. He wasn't sure what was going on, had no idea how he was going to answer the questions that were thrown at him and had zero desire to make any kind of public statement because he was already on edge and ready to blow. He pace for a little while, trying to calm his nerves, to organize his thoughts and get ready for the assault of flash bulbs again when he was startled out of his pacing by the Governor.

"Are you ready Detective?" Governor Jameson asked as Danny turned and practically jumped out of his Italian leather shoes.

"Ready for what, Governor?" Danny asked.

"Commander McGarrett set aside 9:30am as the time for us to make a statement. I'll do most of the talking, but you will field the questions once we get to that part of this unfortunate affair.

"Steve planned this conference?" Danny asked as the Governor's assistance handing him a file which had the Governor's speech and a break down, by the hour, of what the Five-O had been doing thus far.

"He did, yes, it was clear to me that by sun up people would know that the ship was gone. It would only be a matter of time before the Five-Os would be involved and we hope that, with your track record, we might be able to bring this unfortunate event to a swift resolution." The governor stated.

"You want me to just read what McGarrett has written for me?" Danny asked as he pulled a stack of questions and their answers out of his file.

"Those are more guidelines then actual rules. Be yourself, Detective, and the people will relate with you better." The governor said.

"They don't want to relate to me," Danny said under his breath and followed the governor to the front of the palace where the press was waiting like a pack of hungry sharks.

An uneasy silence fell over the hungry crowd as the Governor, followed by her assistant and Danny, walked out and toward the podium that had magically appeared in the short time Danny had been inside. The crowd looked like it had gotten bigger and the angry security guard had been joined by an even angrier group of his peers. The governor seemed calm and collected; Danny on the other hand was shitting his pants; waiting and trying to make him self ready to pretend he knew what was going on.

When the Governor had said her peace, and the flash bulbs blinded everyone at the front of the palace, Danny stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, I'm detective Daniel Williams, with the Five-O unit. I will be taking questions on the current state of affairs, please be reminded that this is still very early in our investigations so we do not have a lot of information at this time. We can start now." He said and the crowd erupted with people shouting his name.

"What is the current state of affairs?" the first woman reporter asked as Danny pointed at her.

"Currently we have a few leads, are planning on investigating the harbor, specifically where filming was taking place, and we hope to build our case from there." Danny answered.

"How long has the ship been missing?" the second question was asked by a middle aged reporter who clearly had to comb over his hair to cover his bald spot.

"From what we can tell, the Black Pearl was reported missing at about midnight last night. The last person to see the ship was the docks man who had been assigned to the section of the harbor that has been rented out to the production company." Danny answered reading one of McGarrett's prepared answers.

"How do you propose finding the ship?" A young man asked the third question.

"It's a large ship; I couldn't have gotten very far!" Danny said sarcastically and then pulled his attitude back when he got an angry look from the Governor's assistance. "We will be working very closely with the port authority, the coast guard and the navy reserves here in Oahu." Danny added trying to recover his miss step.

"Was Johnny Depp on the ship?" A young woman, probably from one of the teen stations asked.

"We have had contact from the star's representatives and Mr. Depp is safe and sound," Danny said through clenched teeth, he couldn't believe he was wasting his time like this.

"Would you say that this is the work of Pirates, Detective?" Another young man asked, probably from the same station of the ditzy Johnny Depp fan.

"If I had to speculate I would have to say no. Piracy in Hawaii has been under control for a very long time. I doubt this theft as anything to do with pirates." Danny answered as gently as he could. "I'll take one last question," he said feeling like the interviewing had gone on long enough and that the questions were really starting to go down hill.

"What is this theft going to mean for the State of Hawaii?" a very regal and well respected reporter asked. Danny recognized her from the news he generally tuned into.

"It is hard to say. We haven't received any demands for the ship, and there hasn't been any violence surrounding its theft so we are hopeful that a speedy recovery can prove to anyone, thinking of using our islands for their business venture, that they have nothing to fear and that we can all be confident in our ability to handle any situation. I assure you, we will do everything in our power to return the ship to its rightful owners, and to redeem the reputation of our fair state." Danny said with a smile. The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth. It wasn't a secret among those who knew him that he detested the island, but for the public he had to put on a happy face and promote the betterment of the economy anyway that he could.

"Thank you all for coming," The Governor's assistance stated as Danny stepped away from the podium. "We will keep everyone posted as to the time of the next press release as more information comes our ways." She added and the Governor, Danny and the security guards all walked back into the palace.

"We have to do that again?" Danny asked as the doors closed behind them.

"Yes," The governor answered. "They'll be expecting you once the ship had been found, so that you can make good on your promises."

"I didn't promise anything." Danny stated.

"Oh, but for them you did." The Governor smiled, "have a nice day Daniel."

"You too, Governor," Danny sighed and climbed the stairs once again to the Five-O offices.


	4. Have Your People Call Mine

**A/N Hey everyone. I wanted to send out a huge thank you to everyone reading and commenting on this story. You guys have been great and have been so kind with your reviews! Thank you so much.**

**So here is my little contribution for tonight. Sorry it took so long for an update on this story. I was busy writting my other Five-O fic and I just wanted to get it finished. It also didn't help that I fell and messed up my right wrist on the ice so I am typing impared right now. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the Danny Diva moment that I have written in this chapter and hope that if you are playing along with the 'what is the pirates reference' that I have been slipping into this story, I hope you can catch the one in this chapter. Happy reading and stay tuned for more!**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Have your people call mine.

Danny stopped once again just before entering the inner sanctum of his colleague and tried with all his might to put himself at ease. This case had done nothing but raise his blood pressure by leaps and bounds and he still didn't understand what the hell was going on. His heart was still racing, his anger peaking and his breathe was catching in his throat. _Was he having a heart attack, or was this just uncontrollable rage?_ Danny looked down at the file he was still clutching in his right hand, decided on rage, and through the doors to the Five-O office open.

"You did a great job Danno!" Steve stated as his partner walked in.

Danny crossed the room with quick even strides, without saying a work. He knew if he opened his mouth he would probably spew verbal diarrhea all over the office and as he had just been so well behaved he wasn't about to give that grinning bastard McGarrett the satisfaction. He threw the file on the smart board table, turned on his heals and walked toward his office.

"He hates you right now," Kono stated as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Did you see the vein on his forehead pulsing?" Chin asked as Steve turned and walked to Danny's office. "One of these days, you are going to give the poor man a heart attack."

Steve laughed, but was subdued. He knew that he had crossed some kind of a line with Danny. He maybe didn't deal with telling him about this case in the right way, and he should have asked him to do the press conference rather then tell him he had too, but there were too many things to deal with and very little time before the lost the Blackpearl for good. He walked across the office, slowly, making sure that Danny wasn't ready to shoot him through the closed blinds of his office, and stopped just before his door.

Steve tried the door, it was locked, Danny's head was down on his desk and Steve only knew his partner had heard him when he was greeted by only Danny's right middle finger.

"He locked me out," Steve said as he walked back into the middle of the room to where his other team mates were waiting, "he's being very counter productive."

"Actually, boss, and don't take this the wrong way, but he may be acting in a rather productive manner. He could be out here screaming and cussing you out for what you just made him do." Kono said apologetically. "Give him some time and he'll be right as rain and ready to take on the case."

"No, I gave him enough time when he left to go back to bed," Steve said and dialed Danny's cell number. When the cell went right to voice mail McGarrett tried Danny's office phone.

"You've reached the desk of Detective Daniel Williams. He is currently indisposed at the moment. Please leave your name and number and he will get back to you as soon as possible. And if this is Steven; have your people call his people and set up an appointment one week from Thursday!" Danny said in as calm and mechanic a tone as he could muster before hanging up the phone again.

"No luck?" Chin asked seeing the annoyance in Steve's face.

"He's acting like a Diva!" McGarrett stated as he walked into his office and came out again with a small leather case.

He walked to Danny's door, knelt down before it and pulled two metal instruments out of the case. Within moment he was working at the lock on the door knob and just before he heard the familiar click of the door unlocking it swung inward and Danny towered over him for the first time in the short mans life.

"Breaking and entering is a crime Steven," Danny said calmly.

"If this was any naval vessel, ignoring your commanding officer is also a crime, Daniel," McGarrett retorted.

"You are not my commanding officer," Danny said and slammed the door again.

"Now that was counter productive." Kono stated one eyebrow rose to her boss.

"Seriously Danny, I know you can here me!" Steve yelled. "Get out here we have work to do." He demanded.

"Work, really, work? You think WE have work to do?" Danny yelled through the locked door, the vein on his forehead bulging.

"You're going to give yourself an aneurism, Danny!" Kono shouted. "Steve, leave him alone!"

"Want to grab coffee Cuz?" Chin asked as he grabbed Kono's arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Get your ass out here right now!" Steve yelled.

"Oh no, Steven, that will not be happening," Danny stated shaking his head and wagging his finger at his partner. "Because of you, I am now responsible to the millions of people who think this stupid case is a huge deal and because of you I have to go out there again and make another statement when that stupid boat is found!"

"Ship!" Steve stated.

"What was that?" Danny asked angrier.

"It's a ship!" Steve corrected.

"I don't fuckin' care what it is, at this point!" Danny fumed. "All I know is that you are going to go, call all your navy buddies, locate the ship and then you can come back here, give me all the things you want me to read, verbatim, and then I will go out and be the good little public figure that you have made me into. Until then you can fetch my latte, get me a new shirt and tie, make sure they are pressed nicely, and order me a fabulously expensive breakfast or this television personality is not going back on the air!" he yelled and walked back around his desk and fell into his chair. "If you would like it, I'll add a diva snap to the end of all my rants from now on!" he added with a snap and turned around so that he no longer looked at McGarrett.

"Do you think this is funny?" Steve asked his anger getting to him now. "This could mean life or death for the economy in Hawaii. The Governor is personally held responsible for this, which means your job if it isn't resolved swiftly. Furthermore, we have some leads that need investigating and you, being the good detective that you are, need to get out there so that the public can see that you are actually concerned with this case!"

"What did you say?" Danny asked as he spun his chair around again.

"You have to get out there!" Steve repeated.

"No the part about being a good detective," Danny stated.

"Get over yourself!" Steve sighed.

Danny's phone rang; he answered it, raising his hand to silence Steven.

"Hey Monkey, you don't sound too go," Danny said sounding cheerful but concerned. "Home from school sick? That's not very fun. Do you want Danno to bring your some ice cream for that sore throat?" he asked. "Of course Monkey! Yes, I was just on T.V. Yes, the Blackpearl is really missing. Uncle Steve's working on it. Danno's gonna bring you ice cream and Tylenol. Ok Monkey, I'll see you in a little bit. Sure, I'll try to get you an autograph too. Feel better, Danno loves you."

"Is she ok?" Steve asked actual concern in his tone, as Danny came to the door and walked out into the common area.

"It's just a cold," Danny said, "but she wants Johnny Depp's autograph and I can't say no to my sick little girl, so lets go!"

"We'll get the Tylenol too," Steve said taking the keys from Danny.

"She wants the ice cream more," Danny laughed.

"Well so would I with a sore throat!" Steve said mockingly as they left the office.


	5. On A Closed Set

**A/N Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. My wrist was really bad this week, but I hope now that it has healed to the extent that I can use it, I hope to write much more. For now, hope you enjoy super SEAL's moment of glory, and Danny's reaction!**

Chapter 5: On a Closed Set.

The drive down to the harbor was not a long journey, but it was spent in relative discomfort. Steve was driving; Danny's first mistake. Steve was also rambling on and on about what they needed to find out, what they didn't know and how they needed to find a direction to look into; Danny's second mistake. The truth became very clear, Steve had pulled all the strings he could think of to pull and yet they were still coming up blank. If they didn't find out a direction, it was a big globe to search and, even for all the state of the art technology Catherine had access too, if she didn't have a general idea, they were dead in the water.

"So we have nothing. That is what you are telling me?" Danny asked.

"We have a dock man who is prepared to talk to us." Steve said.

"Ok," Danny replied.

"We have a general time of departure."

"Ok,"

"We have the knowledge of what the general speed of the vessel is."

"So we have nothing." Danny stated stopping Steve.

"Yeah we have nothing!" Steve confessed.

"Great, I can see why you need me so badly." Danny stated as they pulled up to a guard booth and they were finally ushered onto the 'set', which was really just a location of dock that had been rented to the production company.

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Steve asked pulling the car to a stop, giving himself a moment to scan the area and then turning to his partner who stared blankly out the window at the open horizon.

There were a lot of people mulling about, there were police officers and crew, there were cameras and crates bearing the production company and studio name, and there were huge set pieces that made the dock look crowded and out of this century. It seemed like everything litter the dock, making it very easy to hide among the chaos, and yet there was nothing that really stood out, except that there were a lot of people gathered in one particular place but no one wandering the streets of the make believe world.

"Watch and learn, kid," Danny said as he jumped out of the car and walked toward the first person he saw. "Who is in charge here?" Danny asked flashing his badge at the unsuspecting victim.

The gawking kid pointed off in the direction of a white, hardly secured, tent.

"Thank you," Danny said and marched off, followed closely by Steve. "Hello, who's in charge? I'm detective Daniel Williams with the Five-O task force. This is my partner Steve. We're here to find the missing Ship."

"Jerry, producer," Jerry said running toward Danny and Steve and shaking both of their hands in turn.

"Hello, now I know this is an unusual circumstance, but can you tell me when the last time you saw the vessel was?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday, we filmed one of Johnny's scenes and then headed up into the mountains to continue our location shoots. The ship was being cleaned. We have to change over its riggings and then come back to shoot in the evening. That's when we found it missing." Jerry stated.

"You shoot after midnight?" Steve asked.

"When you need a dark, sinister, night we do!" Jerry smiled. "Last night would have been the perfect time. It was slightly overcast, casting really fantastic shadows over the moon and highlighting parts of the set that need that kind of dramatic effect!"

"Interesting," Steve said and nodded.

"How difficult would it be for say one person to pilot the ship?" Danny asked.

"Captain," Steve whispered into Danny's ear.

"Not now Super SEAL!" Danny said with annoyance.

"Extremely difficult, you'd need a whole crew," Jerry stated. "The Blackpearl is a converted steam ship. We basically built her a brand new outer shell. Everything on the outside looks like a pirate's ship, but just below deck is all the makings of a twentieth century working vessel. You need to coordinate the underbelly with the upper decks to get her going."

"None of the upper riggings are authentic then?" Steve asked.

"She can sail if we want her too, but even then, you need a crew for that." Jerry stated. "And she doesn't get very far, very fast."

"And how would one get a crew on the ship?" Danny asked, "I mean especially on a secured lot."

"That is the real mystery, isn't it?" Jerry asked.

"In plain sight…" Steve stated.

"You think the ship-nappers, hid in plain sight?" Danny asked.

"We'll call them pirates," Steve said and motioned around. "How many extras would you say are involved in this shoot?" he asked as he turned to Jerry.

"Hundreds…" Jerry answered unsure with where this was going. "I hope you understand that we screen all our actors and extras. No one gets on, or off, the set without being sent through security first."

"What about the work crews, the people who were on the ship to change over the riggings and re-rang the sails?" McGarrett asked.

"They are the guys that converted the ship in the first place, they know her and they are all here and accounted for." Jerry said.

"What about security?" Steve asked.

"They are all hand picked to be apart of this venture. Some of our best men are your HPD people," Jerry sighed.

"You mean that sniveling lad at the gate who nearly wet himself when my partner here drove in?" Danny asked.

Jerry sighed.

"Security is tighter when certain members of the cast and crew are on the dock. It's different when everyone is gone." Jerry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who has authority over the security?" Steve asked.

"Not HPD," Danny sighed.

"We have several different organizations adding to our security detail, as you probably already know, but the orders come down from the studio. This is a Disney lot and so it is run by the Disney people." Jerry stated.

"Have you ever had an incident where a breach in security has interrupted production before?" Danny asked.

"Not to this magnitude." Jerry answered.

"We'd like to speak to some of the crew members that were working on the Pearl last night," Steve stated.

"Sure, we called them all back to set this morning when we realized the ship was missing." Jerry stated and walked out of the tent leading Danny and Steve down the dock. "I can round them up for you and give you a place to chat. It may take a little while."

"That sounds fine," Danny stated as he scanned the people, there were a lot of them mulling about, but none of them went past a certain point.

Steve noticed all the people as well and his heart sank.

"So I have a question," Steve said as he scanned the set and all the people. "How many people would you say are actually on set from day to day?"

"…a lot," Jerry sighed. "With the primary cast, the crew, the extras, all the stunt team, caterers, cleaners, security and whatever else we may need, there are a lot of people that come and go on this set."

"Perfect," Danny stated, addressing his partner.

"It could be anyone, literally, anyone," Steve sighed.

"We've closed this set for your investigation," Jerry said apologetically.

"So we can look around then?" Danny asked.

"You should be completely undisturbed. Take your time." Jerry nodded.

"Alright, we'll get to it and if we have any questions we'll come and find you." Steve said and moved off with a purpose onto the empty set.

Danny watched as Steve snapped on a pair of black latex gloves and began his search.

"I'll be in the tent where you first found me," Jerry said as he too had been captivated by the SEAL's interest and determination. "I'll be with last night's crew to see if they found anything or heard anything."

"We're sorry about the inconvenience." Danny said as he shook Jerry's hand.

"Not to worry, your partner just gave me an idea for another TV series," Jerry smiled.

"Please, I'm begging, do not tell him that!" Danny sighed and headed off to join McGarrett.

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked as he followed Steve through the set, behind cut outs and among the multitudes of props that littered their way.

"Clues," McGarrett answered.

Danny rolled his eyes, "how are you going to know it's a clue, Sherlock? Everything here is out of place because it's not real!" he stated as he pushed over a cut out of a stack of crates.

"It all looks so real though!" McGarrett smiled. "You've got to hand it to these people; they are good at what they do." He stated as he picked up a pile of cannon balls and moved them without effort.

Danny continued to follow his partner around. He knew that continuing to criticize the pointlessness of the exercises was futile. Really, it didn't hurt to take a look around as they had nothing else to go on. Maybe they would get lucky. Maybe the ship sank in the water and they could find it like that. Maybe, just maybe, this could all just be a bad dream. McGarrett was into exploring the set and Danny had gotten himself caught up in the cross fire, but there really wasn't anything else they could do to feel useful at this point.

The partners made their way further along the dock and deeper into the set when it started to change on them. The set seemed to morph itself from a village setting to the harbor of some foreign land and as they moved along a noise caught Danny's attention and he stopped.

"Hey Steve," Danny whispered as he ducked down to look through the window of a set piece.

"What?" Steve asked spinning around, but not seeing his partner.

"Psst, down here!" Danny hissed.

"What are you doing down there little fella?" Steve asked as he crouched down to be at Danny's level.

"Jerry said this set had been closed, right?" Danny asked ignoring his partners teasing.

"Yeah," McGarrett answered.

"Then who are those guys?" Danny whispered as he pointed through two cut outs toward the water.

McGarrett crouched lower and looked at the strange scene that was playing out right before his eyes. Down by the water, loading what looked to be valuables into a long boat, were two period clad pirates.

"Not something you see every day!" Danny stated.

"They sure don't look like our usual pirates," McGarrett confirmed.

"What should we do?" Danny asked.

"Follow my lead," Steve stated.

Danny nodded.

"Hey!" Steve yelled as he jumped out from where they had stopped and hidden; startling the pirates. "Five-O, stop what you are doing!" he yelled aiming his gun, as the pirates began scrambling into the long boat.

"The man said STOP!" Danny yelled drawing his weapon as well.

"Bloody pirates," Steve hissed as be began his sprint down the dock.

Danny followed keeping within feet of his partner.

The pirates had scrambled into the long boat with the cargo they were apparently trying to steel and began their frantic rowing to get away.

"What the hell!" Danny yelled, "I will open fire! Stop right now!" He shouted as the pirates laughed and continued rowing.

"Hold this," McGarrett stated handing Danny his gun and bolting down the dock.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Danny yelled after him, but his question fell on deaf ears as McGarrett dove off the dock in hot pursuit of the fugitives.

"Right, you're going to catch them like that!" Danny yelled angrily, "Steve you're a fuckin moron!"

Danny watched two guns trained on the fleeing pirates as McGarrett resurfaced after his dive, nearly hitting the back of the long boat with his fingertips.

"No fuckin way!" Danny stated in disbelief. "He is actually going to do this!" he added as he slapped his forehead with his palm, turning away from the scene that was developing before him, only to see the next one to come.

Running down the dock, followed by HPD officers and his security crew was Jerry. It would have seemed like the commotion caught their attention and now, here they were, watching what was about to play out.

"Fan-fricken-tastic," Danny stated throwing his arms in the air, "just what McGarrett needs an audience!"


	6. The Super SEAL vs The Pirates

**A/N In a very Danny centered story, I felt we need at least one chapter dedicated to our Favorite Super SEAL. I hope everyone likes it as much as I liked writing it. **

**Thanks to everyone reading and alerting and commenting, I really appreciate you guys and all your really kind comments so Thank you so much!**

**I don't own anything. **

Chapter 6: The Super SEAL vs. the Pirates.

As Steve resurfaced he could vaguely hear Danny on the dock, he didn't sound happy, but Steve's attention was trained on the two fleeing pirates. He was pleased to see just how close he had come with his flying leap off the dock, and as quickly as he had reacted, he was just as quickly devising his plan of attack.

Two long strokes from the super SEAL brought his fingers to the stern of the long boat. One more and he grabbed onto the boat with both hands. _So far things were running swimmingly_, he thought to himself as he watched the pirates frantically rowing and not paying much attention to where he had ended up.

Forcing all of his weigh at the rear of the vessel, Steve lifted himself up. The long boat was crowded, full of crates, leaving very little room for anything, let alone the two pirates, but he had to get in there to stop them. The boat was weighted down in the water as Steve grabbed a hold of it. It sank further into the water, letting some of the salty spray fall over into the stern as Steve pushed himself into the boat throwing the pirates off balance and giving himself enough time to dodge the first swing of one of the ores.

The laden long boat was taking on water with the additional person in it and it pushed the pirates into a frantic swarm. The cargo was clearly important, or perhaps someone wasn't the best swimmer, either way, neither one of the pirates was thinking straight. Steve had the upper hand.

A second swing with the second ore landed on target, pushing Steve's confidence aside. The second ore hit Steve square in the abdomen and made him buckle, but he managed to hold onto the instrument and he pulled it away from the second pirate before either of them knew what had happened. Another quick movement and he dodge the first ore once again throwing the second into the water and grabbing hold of the first, just as he had done before. The pirates simply stared as they realized that they had been disarmed.

Standing straight once he had recovered his balance and the boat had become steady in the water, Steve towered over the two men. With one swift movement he swung the ore around himself, knocking the first pirate right out of the boat.

Pirates number two hesitated, and then charged, throwing all his weight into Steve and toppling both of them into the ocean. There was a huge splash and then silence.

The long boat settled itself before Steve and pirate number two resurfaced. Steve had his guy by the hair. They had struggled in the water, Steve being the strong and more comfortable with the situation then the other man. He took control of the situation, slipped out of the pirates hands and before the attacker knew what was happening he became the victim of Steve McGarrett. The pirate was gasping for air when they finally resurfaced; McGarrett had kept him underwater just long enough to have him begin to panic but once out of danger of drowning the man began to strongly resisting against McGarrett's grip. With one loud thud the pirates head impacted with the rear of the boat, ending the struggle.

Steve forced the limp body of pirate number two over the side of the boat before he was grabbed from behind and forced down into the water again. Pirate number one had recovered from his blow and was now forcing the Super SEAL to test his true nature.

Steve had gotten in a short quick breath, but not enough to sustain much more struggling against the man who held him down. He released his hold, fell limp and felt the man forcing him deeper into the salty water.

McGarrett then reacted. He grabbed his captors boot and pulled the man down himself. It caught pirate number one off guard. He hadn't gotten the air he needed and struggled frantically as his lungs reacted to the intake of water. Pirate number one was no longer fighting Steve, but was fighting to resurface as his body fought the urge to breathe once again.

Steve moved quickly through the water, his years of training coming in handy. Even fully clothed McGarrett was an exceptional swimmer and moved faster than a normal human being. Truth be told, Steve McGarrett had to be part fish. Steve had felt the change in the man and as he resurfaced he grabbed pirate number one by the collar and pulled him to the surface as well; he wasn't about to let these guys die without questioning them first.

Steve through pirate number one, coughing and choking, into the boat and then lifted himself in as well, before the suffering man could recover his breath and expel the water that had invaded his lungs. McGarrett gave the choking pirate a swift slap on the back, which caused the man to convulse and expel the water that was in his lungs.

Once again Steve towered over the two pirates; the boat had come to rest and settled it self in the fairly calm waters, so Steve began to survey his surroundings. One man lay unconscious, the other gasped for air and McGarrett watched them smugly for a moment before taking a really good look at the boat and what he had to work with. The long boat was not a big boat, but they had managed to pack it full of cargo before they fled and Steve wondered what was so important that they needed to try and remain in disguise to get it away from the set. One paddle had been tossed into the water, but it was fairly close by, the other had tumbled down between the crates, so Steve had a way to propel himself and his suspects back to shore. All in all things could have been much worse. He had managed to end the conflict, was only slightly sore from the impact of the ore and hadn't sunk the vessel in question.

Steve hopped over the crates, leaving the men at the other end of the boat, and reached out and grabbed the bow line. Without a word he hoisted pirates number one to the bow of the boat and hogtied him. McGarrett then, casually, grabbed the ore that had fallen into the boat, fished the second one out of the water and began paddling back to the dock where he noticed that a crowd had gathered around Danny, and Danny looked displeased.

"Was that too over the top?" McGarrett yelled as he came closer to the dock and could see the frustration in Danny's face.

"You think?" Danny asked throwing his arms up.


	7. Not Your Usual Pirate Weaponry

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading and alerting and commenting! **

**Enjoy the chapter, this one gets a little more serious! **

Chapter 7: Not the Usual Pirate Weaponry.

Danny waited, albeit impatiently, and brewed. He could feel the anger rising up in him as McGarrett paddled back to the dock with one unconscious man and one who was hogtied to the bow of the boat. The whole scene was something out of the movies. The boat laid low in the water, movement within the boat was minimal as it constantly threatened to sink, and McGarrett, his annoyingly charming grin on his face, as the people gathered on the dock waited with bated breath for the long boat to finally make it to shore.

_I feel for them, I feel like that all the time_. Danny thought to himself as McGarrett spoke causing the anger to rise up even higher. _If I could hit him and knew I could beet him, I'm sure I would do that right now!_ Danny thought as he grinded his teeth.

The cheer that arose from the gathering crowd, when McGarrett had prevailed, was enough to make Danny want to drown himself, but he could not break up the crowd no matter how much he tried, and he was sure that there were people within the gathered crowd who had caught everything on their phones.

"That was spectacular!" Jerry said excitedly as McGarrett finally made it back to the dock. "Can I use that, I mean in a movie?"

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Don't encourage him," Danny hissed as he and two other HPD officers helped lift the two pirates out of the boat and back onto the dock.

"Book em' Danno," Steve smiled as he came up onto the dock himself and started shaking hands with the crowd that had gathered.

"No, I wont be doing that," Danny stated angrily, "I can't let you our of my sight."

Steve furled his brow, at Danny, before turning to Jerry, "Do these belong to you?" he asked motioning toward the two men who were now hand cuffed before Jerry.

Pirate number two was starting to come around from the initial impact of his head with the stern or the boat, and was being supported by two HPD officers. The other pirate simply started at the wooden docking as another officer pushed him forward.

"No, I don't recognize either of them," Jerry answered, "but I can have security check them out for you."

"Circulate these pictures," McGarrett said as Danny snapped his own shots with his phone. "I want them taken back to HQ for questioning," Steve stated to the other officers who immediately moved off with the two captives and left Steve and Danny with Jerry and the security detail. "Danny and I still have some investigating to get through here." Steve added and began fishing through his water logged pockets. "Can I use your phone, Danny," he asked when he finally located his.

"Didn't think that through did yah?" Danny asked handing over his phone.

"I got the guys didn't I?" Steve snapped and dialed the HQ number. "Chin, Kono, run these shots through our facial recognition software, and see if you can't find us something on these pirates." He said into the phone, "Danno and I will be back around the office once we've wrapped things up."

"Stop calling me that!" Danny sighed as Steve handed him back his phone.

"I thought it was growing on you," Steve smiled.

"It was, when I didn't hate your guts, but I do now so no more Danno for you," Danny stated and turned away.

Steve laughed out loud at his stubborn partner.

"I bet you don't have a change of cloths," Danny sighed still stewing over McGarrett's latest shenanigans. "I suppose you'll want Jerry to take you over to wardrobe so you can get something to wear."

"No, actually I have cloths; they're in the trunk of the Camaro, along with my secret stash of naval weaponry." Steve stated sarcastically. "I knew you never check the truck so I took the liberty of stashing my stuff there."

"Good to know!" Danny stated forcing a smile, but fuming all the same. "It's a good thing, because you are not getting into my car soaking wet."

"We still have some work to do any way. I want to talk to the Dock supervisor and the security detail as well. I also want to know what those guys were trying to steel." Steve said and motioned toward the long boat and the cargo that remained inside of it. "You can oversee that part of the investigation, Danno, while I change," Steve added as he patted Danny on the shoulder and walked off through the set like some hero in a movie.

"Is he always like that?" Jerry asked admiration and wonder in his eyes.

"Unfortunately," Danny sighed, "I think that basic training shit that went down in SEAL school totally brainwashed him, but I can't prove it."

"And you, you're from Jersey, am I right?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, born and raised, why?" Danny answered.

"Because the dynamic between the two of you is very entertaining," Jerry smiled. "Every hero needs a good sidekick."

"I'm not the sidekick," Danny hissed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Jerry smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "do you have any idea of what may be in those crates?" he asked as more members of the security detail unloaded the long boat.

"They are just set props. They should be full of sawdust and wood shavings, nothing else." Jerry said.

"I doubt that is the case," Danny sighed as he snapped on a pair of his own latex gloves.

The lids of the crates were forced off and at first glance it looked like Jerry was telling the truth, but upon further inspection, Danny rooted through the wood shavings, and the true condense of the crates was revealed.

"Is anyone missing a Glock, or a Mark?" Danny asked as he pulled two hand guns out of the wood shavings. Danny continued pulling weapons free and laying them out along the dock.

A larger crate carried the larger weapons, the shot guns and the AKs, and yet another crate was full of wadded up twenty dollar bills.

"Bag em, tag em and send them off to the lab," Danny stated to another officer that was standing by.

"So you cops actually do say things like that?" Jerry smiled.

"Alright, that's enough research for your TV shows, lets get serious now," Danny stated moving to another set of crates, "why are there weapons on your set?"

"What did you find Danno?" Steve asked as he came back down the dock with another man.

"Call me crazy, Steven, but I'm pretty sure our actor pirates were not using these weapons or this kind of currency for this movie," Danny stated as Steve crouched down to examine the weaponry.

"I don't understand how this is possible." Jerry said eyeing the strange cargo.

"Someone is taking advantage of this set. Hiding things in plain sight," Steve said, "see Danno, sometimes I am right."

"This doesn't explain why the Black Pearl is gone or why you've brought Johnny Depp into our active crime scene." Danny stated eyeing the new man at Steve's side.

"He found me," Steve smiled and introduced Danny, "Someone sent him my video, and I told him that Gracie was sick and was asking for an autograph, so he came along."

"What video are you talking about?" Danny asked eyeing some of the security members with distain.

"This one," An HPD officer said as he hit playback on his phone and played the whole boat fight over for Danny to see.

"I hate technology," Danny grumbled and continued to root around in the crates.

"I'm sorry to hear that your daughter is ill," Johnny said as he watched Danny fall up to his elbows in wood shavings.

"It's just a cold, but she saw me on TV this morning talking about the case and assumed that I had connection." Danny said with a smile.

"We're going to get her ice cream," McGarrett said proudly.

"As you can see, the super SEAL is a big softy when the children are unwell, or he may just have a bias because he knows my Gracie, but either way, little kids can take this big guy down with a sad look and a bear hug." Danny smiled. "You can use that as part of your character sketch," he added addressing Jerry.

"I like it, it will sit well with our female viewership," Jerry smiled.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Steve asked with confusion.

"Nothing," Danny smiled, "nothing at…what the hell is this?" he added as he grabbed hold of something within the crate and pulled it out, "well, we've just graduated from rum smuggling." He stated as he found two kilo packages of Cocaine at the bottom of the crate.

Jerry's eyes grew wide.

"Pack it all up and send it to the lab. We're going to have to open every last crate and barrel on this set." Steve stated. "Sorry Jerry, we can't release this set until we've torn it apart." He added apologetically.

"We're also not going to be able to let anyone leave until they have been questioned, every last one of them." Danny stated still holding the cocaine.

"Hey, Chin, you and Kono better get down here. We've just graduated from fun to felony." Steve stated into Danny's phone before anyone knew what was going on.


	8. From Nothing to Too Much!

**A/N I'm on a major roll with this story. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8: From Nothing to Too Much.

The call went out fairly quickly; every available police officer was sent to the docks to assist in the search and interrogation of the multitudes of unsuspecting suspects. Everything was opened, printed and photographed. There were miles of yellow police tape everywhere. Every worker was questioned, statements were taken from the stars all the way down to the last lowly cleaner and more and more props were destroyed in the name of justice.

The dock supervisor was located by Danny and Steve fairly early in their new investigation and though the man was old, and clearly a big fan of the rum, he was helpful enough in his answers. The old man has sat by, in the dock house, as the cleaners worked diligently on the ship before production was to start up again. The cargo that was left on the dock, in the area where the drugs were found, were loaded on by members of the production crew and then everyone left again to wait for the second wave of filming on the grand ship. Unfortunately for both the dock supervisor and Steve and Danny, the old man with his alcoholism and love for fine Hawaiian cuisine, had stepped away only long enough to get something to eat and return to his post. He had locked up, checked all the secured locations and was certain that the ship was well moored to the docks before he left. It was in the short time that he was gone that the ship herself had disappeared. It was well out of sight by the time the dock man had returned and by then he had already raised the alarm.

Surveillance of the docks and parts of the filming locations verified the dock supervisors alibi, as well as gave Kono and Chin a lot of video footage to go though. They would have to input all of the cast and crew into their software and then run it though the facial recognition with there parameters to pick up anyone that was not question in the investigation. If anyone came up in their search, they would know who they were looking for. The Black Pearl would have needed a full crew, at least sixteen people to sail her, and they would have to have knowledge of the ships and sailing to have gotten away so easily. These guys knew what they were doing when they stole the ship.

Lucky for the production company drugs were only found in the crates that made it into the long boat or that had been abandoned because of the surprise visitors dropping in on the pirates. Seventeen crates in total, carrying a total of twenty four hand guns, eight riffles and forty two kilos of Cocaine were found, and it was assumed that much more had made it aboard the Black Pearl. There was also over a million dollars in dirty money. The question still remained, however, how did the crates and the pirates get onto the set in the first place, and where was the Black Pearl?

As the sun set on the first day of investigations, and the media seemed to find their way down to the dock where the current investigation was on going. Danny and Steve paced through the sets once again as Kono and Chin worked around them.

"What am I going to tell the media?" Danny asked rubbing his face in frustration.

"That it's a drug case now," Steve said with a shrug.

"Do you know how much speculation is going to follow that?" Danny asked.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry Danno," Steve said as he came up to the place where Chin and Kono were working.

"Find anything useful?" Danny asked eyeing the two other detectives.

"I'm pretty sure you two found all the useful stuff," Chin laughed. "We've simply sifted through dirt and dust."

"Did the dirt and dust tell us anything?" Danny asked eyeing Kono for support.

"Kind of," Kono smiled. "We're really looking at this general area. This was where the Black Pearl was docked. From what we can tell, there was a lot of foot traffic here; the problem is we can't tell what foot traffic was from filming and what was from our pirates. There are mixes of shoe impressions that are clearly modern with boot and other footwear that had to have been used on the movie. The problem there is that crew would be wearing modern footwear, cast would be wearing period costuming and we don't know if the 'pirates' that stole the Black Pearl were in costume like your boat men, or not. I believe something else was loaded onto the ship, there are marks from cargo of some kind being moved, but that could also have been moving cameras and production materials onto the ship. We just really do know what is viable and what is just here."

"So we are speculating," Danny sighed.

"Pretty much," Kono sighed.

"The good news, however, is that Jerry and his production crew tells us that all of their production materials are accounted for. The monitors, the cameras, the play back stations, everything that they would have used to film a scene with their cast are accounted for because they removed it from the ship to take it on location or it was stored for the evening in one of their units for safety and theft purposes." Chin said.

"Those are the kinds of things that the production company does not want to see walking away." Kono added.

"We also gained whatever surveillance footage from security cameras as well as some of the test shots to go though to see if there is anything out of place," Chin said.

"They did a lot of work with wide angle cameras and panning shots that aren't yet edited. Through the power of movie magic they can take a modern dock and CGI it to make it look like you're not where you think you are." Kono smiled, "so we get to check out all of the first movie footage from Hawaii. I don't know about anyone else, but its going to worth the hours of labour I'm going to have to put in. I'm excited."

"We had better get Kono invited to the movie premiere," Danny teased.

"I'll take Gracie; we'll have a good time!" Kono retorted.

"Ok so we can check out that footage and see if there are crates and cargo that are unaccounted for?" Steve asked.

"Exactly, it would have all had to be here for the filming of yesterday's scenes before being loaded onto the ship and taken away." Chin answered.

"You think the theft of the Black Pearl is to move drugs around the islands?" Danny asked.

"I'm thinking that if anyone saw the Black Pearl last night, before anyone knew it had been stolen, they wouldn't have through twice or assumed that it was being used for anything other than filming a summer block buster." Chin said.

"We should put out a bulletin then and see if we can get some eye witnesses. It may get us a general direction the Pearl was sailed." Steve said.

"It's going to be a long night," Danny sighed as he looked at his watch. "How fast can you get the Governor briefed on this case and another press conference set up?" he asked.

"You actually want to do another press conference?" Kono asked in shock.

"If we are going to catch these guys we're going to need the help of the people of Hawaii. The best way to get their attention is television and the internet. So I'll go on TV again, tell them our developments and ask for public assistance." Danny said.

"That's the spirit Danno." Steve smiled. "We can probably set this up for an hour from now and have it on the evening news."

"Ok you get on that," Danny stated, "Kono and Chin keep up the good work. I have to get ice cream, Tylenol and Johnny Depp's hat to Gracie before she goes to bed, or I will officially be the world's worst father."

"You got his hat?" Kono asked, "That's impressive."

"She's a sick little girl, he felt bad," Steve smiled.

"We also have an invite, for when she's feeling better, to come out here again and meet him," Danny smiled. "Now, I'm not a genius, but Grace loves Pirates of the Caribbean. We watch it every time she comes over. She can recite the whole first movie by heart. I'm pretty sure I've gained mega brownie points with this, but it's going to drive me crazy and if we don't find the Black Pearl, she may never speak to me again!"

The other Five-Os laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us this last night when I told you about the case?" Steve asked.

"Because I was tired and mad at you," Danny stated.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Steve smiled. "You had better get moving, but I'm going to need your phone."

Danny rolled his eyes and handed his phone to McGarrett, "We will have to get you a new one in the morning."

"They have to make a water proof case for the iPhone!" McGarrett stated. "I just can't keep buying a new one."

"Then you should think before you go running off a dock into the ocean!" Danny stated sarcastically.

"How else were we going to get at those guys?" McGarrett asked.

"You had your gun!" Danny yelled. "Next time, and yes I am giving your permission to do so, just shoot at them!"


	9. A Sick, But Happy, Little Girl!

**A/U just a little Daddy Daughter scene. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9: A Sick, but Happy, Little Girl.

Danny pulled up to the mansion to find all the lights shining. It had already been a long day, it was early evening but he had been busy and he knew it wasn't about to end any time soon. Walking up the driveway slowly he looked around at the yard, the fountain and the quiet street that he was unable to give Rachel when they had been married, in his defense however, he also didn't have to deal with living next do to major criminals.

Danny grinned; "It's always in the nice neighbourhoods!" he whispered and carried himself along.

Rachel and Stan had purchased a huge house, the biggest on the street in Danny's opinion and one that could fit Danny's tiny apartment in it twelve times over, but it was just a house, and what Danny carried in his arms for his little girl was worth more than what was they paid for the giant building. He had often wondered what it would have been like to be able to afford something like the house before him, but then he thought of all the work that goes into a place and the expectations people have of houses of that magnitude.

All in all, Danny was content with his tiny apartment. It was in a quiet neighbourhood, it was close to work, to the beach, to his friends and he never worried about what impression people got when they saw it. He was a single man, home was a place to hang his hat, a bed to sleep in and a place to veg on the couch and watch the game; nothing fancy just peaceful.

"Good Evening Daniel," Rachel said as she met him at the door. "We've been waiting all day." She added.

"Sorry, been a little busy." Danny sighed.

"I know Grace has been watching the news coverage all day," Rachel smiled, "just hoping for another glimpse of her father on the television."

"Tell her I'll be on the local evening news again tonight," Danny said as he walked into the foyer of the huge house.

"You can tell her yourself." Rachel smiled. "Have you had any luck on the case?" she asked.

"It's gotten more complicated." Danny sighed. "But we have more to go on then when we started."

"Steven's pirate assault has been replayed over and over again on the news," Rachel stated.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"What was he thinking?" she asked.

"If I knew, I would be a rich and powerful man," Danny sighed with a smile. "But, as I have no idea what goes on inside his head, I'm just going to have a heart attack one of these days because he's going to throw himself a cliff and some how sprout wings and fly away."

Rachel laughed.

"How's Gracie feeling?" Danny asked with concern, "what did the doctor say?'

"She's feeling better, it's just a cold, the doctor said not to worry and to have her rest. Hopefully she will be well enough for this weekend." Rachel smiled.

"If she isn't I understand," Danny nodded.

"I know you do Daniel," Rachel smiled, "but she loves her weekends with you and I hate to take them away from her, especially when she is sick. She's so much more sensitive when she's vulnerable."

"So are you," Danny laughed.

"This coming from 'mister big baby' when he gets a trifling cold," Rachel laughed.

Danny laughed. "If she wants to come over and she's still not feeling well, I can still take her." he said, "I can take care of my sick daughter, I am capable."

"I know you are," Rachel smiled, "but I would rather she be well so that you can spoil her."

"I'm going to spoil her now," Danny laughed.

"I'm sure you are," Rachel said as she shook her head, "why did you offer her ice cream?"

"I didn't offer it, she asked for it," Danny answered.

"I heard the conversation Daniel, she was on my phone. You offered it." Rachel stated.

"Ok, maybe I did, but she's sick. Have a heart!" Danny stated raising his voice a little.

"Danno…?" Gracie called from her bedroom door.

"I'm here Monkey," Danny called to her. "I brought Ice Cream, mango, pineapple twist."

Grace came rushing down the grand staircase, wrapped in a Hello Kitty bath robe, huge Eeyore slippers made her feet look like clown feet, and with a red and swollen nose.

"Monkey, look at you," Danny smiled as he hugged his daughter, "you don't look to good."

"My nose hurts," Grace said putting on an overly exaggerated pout.

"I can tell," Danny said sympathetically. "Will some Tylenol make you feel better?" he asked.

Grace shook her head in the negative.

"How about some ice cream?" he asked smiling sympathetically.

Grace smiled, but still shook her head.

"How about…" Danny trailed as he reached for the reusable bag he had purchased for the ice cream, "…Captain Jack Sparrow's hat!" he stated with a flourish as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Danno!" Grace cried, sheer joy in her voice.

"He signed it too," Danny smiled, "and he invites you for a tour of the Black Pearl when you feel better."

"You mean when you find it!" Grace smiled as she threw the hat on her head rounding off her odd wardrobe in true childlike fashion.

"Yes, I will have to locate that boat first," Danny laughed.

"It's a ship Danno," Grace stated.

"I know, I know, it's a ship," Danny sighed, "Steve keeps reminding me."

"Good," Grace smiled, "now lets have ice cream!"

Danny looked up at Rachel; she smiled at him and turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get you two bowls."

"Alright, fruity ice cream, Yay." Danny said sarcastically as he led his sick little girl to the kitchen.

"So I saw you on TV!" Grace smiled through spoonfuls of her ice cream.

"Slow down Monkey," Danny laughed as he watched his daughter. "I know you saw me on TV. You saw Steve too, didn't you?"

"He's such a pirate, Danno. It was so funny to watch." Grace said.

"It wasn't funny watching it happen, trust me. I was pulling my hair out." Danny laughed.

"Do you think you are going to find the Black Pearl soon, Danno?" Grace asked.

"I hope so, Monkey, this TV thing is really not for me. I don't like being the one in front of the camera," Danny smiled at his daughter.

"Are you shy Danno? Do you get stage fright?" she asked.

"I guess I must," He answered.

"You should picture everyone in their underwear!" Gracie stated. "That's what my dance teacher says she does when she gets nervous."

Danny and Rachel both laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind for tonight when I go back on the air," Danny smiled.

"Can I stay up to watch it?" Grace asked as she turned to her mother pleadingly.

"We'll see," Rachel sighed, "you are sick and I don't want you missing much more school because of this cold."

"I'll go to bed right after," Grace stated.

"Alright, if you stay awake that long, you may watch your father on the news." Rachel smiled.

"Well, I had better head back to the set, Steve and the crew are all waiting," Danny said as he and Grace finished their ice cream and he cleared their dishes.

"Bye Danno, break a leg," Gracie said as she hugged her father.

"Why should I break a leg?" Danny asked looking at his sick daughter.

"That's show biz talk for good luck, because its bad luck to say good luck," Gracie smiled.

"Oh well, I was worried, but I get it now." Danny smiled. "Danno loves you."

"I love you too Danno," Grace smiled as Danny finally released his daughter from their embrace.

"Good night Daniel," Rachel said as they all headed for the door.

"Good night Rachel, I'll call in the morning to check on her," He said in replay.

Grace waved at the door, Captain Jack's hat still perched on her head, as Danny pulled the Camaro out of the drive way. He felt better now that he had seen his baby girl and knew that his showbiz career had taken her mind off being sick, at least for one day.


	10. Reporting Live!

Chapter 10: Reporting Live

After the all too short visit with his favorite person, well people, Danny headed back to his apartment, showered and changed into his best dress shirt and tie, and made his way back to the harbor where Steve and the Governor were waiting with a whole slew of reporters and cameras. It was definitely not what he had had in mind for his off duty time, but this case was clearly important to a lot of people and he had now promised Grace that he would find the very famous ship. He would have rather stayed with Rachel and Grace, watched the evening news with them, picked his daughters brain for the cute little things she was learning, or even just read her a story, but he had to work.

Danny arrived back in time to see the last few cop cars pulling out and heading back for the shift change. _What I wouldn't give for a shit change_, he thought as he walked through the lot and found his partner looking cheerful and the rest of his crew standing by for yet another onslaught of whatever craziness McGarrett had planned.

"Looking good little buddy," Steve smiled at Danny's appearance.

"If this were any other time you'd be hassling me for this look," Danny stated with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm doing it now!" Steve stated with a goofy grin and handed Danny yet another file. "I also got you a latte!" Steve joked and waved the coffee before his partners face.

"Don't push me McGarrett; I'm in a good mood right now!" Danny stated.

"Fine, I'll drink the latte," Steve stated.

"No, its mine," Danny said, snatching it out of his partners hand and feeling the warmth through the paper cup, "now run along and play with the rest of your kind, I have work to do!"

Steve raised an eye brow to Danny but remained silent. The governor laughed, her assistant shouted orders into her phone and Danny followed them, silently, ready for another onslaught of useless questions.

Steve walked off, chuckling to him self. He was sure that Grace had stroked Danny's ego enough to put him in a good mood. Sometimes, Steve thanked God for the little girl and all the joy she was able to bring to his partner. He would never admit it, but it was the one thing that he truly envied about Danny. Grace was a beautiful little girl, smart, quick witted and so very much like her father, and Danny was what every father should be. Sometimes the idea of parenthood snuck up on Steve, he watched Danny with Grace and just couldn't help but wonder if he could be like that. He knew he would have to calm down, like Danny always told him, but he knew that he would have to do so much more if there was a child in his life. Steve laughed at himself once again as the thought of him asking Danny for parenting tips popped into his head, "Danny would love that," he said out loud and continued through his thoughts as he waited for the second press conference to be over.

Danny followed the Governor like a well trained puppy. He sipped the latte, mentally made note of how sweet it was and to bring it up with McGarrett at a later time, as they waited for the final preparations to be over. This time around Danny witnessed what went into the press engagements and just how many people actually followed the commands of the governors assistant; she was clearly the real person in charge of the operation.

Again, a podium had arrived at the docks, a crowd had gather of all kinds of people and before Danny knew what was going on a wave of camera flashes hit him and Governor Jameson lighting up the already settled dusk. The TV crews were rolling, the docks looked picturesque in the back ground and flashing police light lit up the sky as new officers arrived to take over where the others had left off. It was a scene right out of a movie and Jerry would have been proud, if he wasn't already making note of it for some later date.

"Thank you once again for coming," The governor's assistant stated at the podium and silence fell rather quickly.

Steve, Kono and Chin watched from just out of sight. They could see their colleague, could hear the governor's speech and were waiting in anticipation for what Danny was going to say. It had been a long day, he'd already done this once and more then once, he had nearly killed McGarrett. The difference this time, however, was that he offered to head back into the fray and was prepared to do everything in his power to find resolution because of his extensive involvement in the case and serious nature of the evidence they had gathered.

When the governor had finally finished, Danny stepped up to the microphone, the crowd was silent again, flash bulbs burst into light and then calmed once more, and a massive number of microphone and recoding devices rolled on, hanging on his every word.

"Thank you for being here," Danny said as he cleared his throat and began. "As before, I am here as a representative of the Five-O task force and we are looking for the publics help in solving this case. Due to the current developments we are unable to release any particular information and because of the speculation that has occurred in the past twelve hours, I am here to set the record straight." He said, took a deep breath and continued, "The search for the Black Pearl is ongoing, but we are in need of information. We would like to ask that anyone who may have witness the departure of the Black Pearl in the early morning hours please contact HPD. If people were witnessed around this area that should not have been here, in the days leading up to the theft of the vessel, again, please contact HPD. We believe that the Black Pearl was targeted for his status, so if you saw it leaving this dock yesterday we want to hear from you. Your information could be beneficial to our investigation and we are offering a cash reward if your tips help us to locate the stolen property. If you would prefer to remain anonymous that can be arranged but we do need your help in our investigation." Danny stated. "Our number one priority, at this time, it to locate the ship and bring the parties involved in its theft to justice."

Danny was well spoken and confident in his speech. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what McGarrett wanted him to say, and then he knew what the captivated audiences would want to hear. Keeping that in mind he took a deep breath and continued, "In regards to the video that was released today of Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and two unnamed suspects; we do have them in custody, they were apprehended by the Commander as they were attempting to flee the scene of our crime. At this time we cannot speculate as to their involvement with the theft of the Black Pearl, but we have them in for questioning. Finally, the current state of affair in regards to the filming of the movie is such that we have halted any and all production at this set for our investigation. There is no need to speculate as to the involvement of the cast and crew. We have been taking statements and questioning many of them, and as far as we can tell, everyone is accounted for and present among the production crew and cast. This all seems like an outside job and as mentioned before we are looking for any information that may be available. Please do not hesitate to contact police if you have information to share. Thank you for you time." He finished and stepped away from the podium.

The governor's assistant closed off the press conference once again and Danny returned to the closed set where Steve and the rest of the team were waiting.

"Good job Danny," Kono smiled. "You sounded really good up there."

"Very professional, but not what I had written," Steve said staring down his partner.

"I'm not your puppet; I can think and speak for myself!" Danny retorted.

"You did a great job, but now we have to wait and see if you convinced the public to snitch on these criminals." Chin said breaking up Danny and Steve.

Danny rolled his eyes, "We'll know if I was convincing if we get any information coming in to HPD."

"Well, it should take long for us to hear back from HPD. That was going out live over most of the stations," McGarrett stated.

"We will either hear a whole lot or not a single thing," Chin said.

"So this could really be hit and miss?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, so we had better look at what our evidence has given us so far." Chin sighed.

"We have two suspects still to interrogate," McGarrett stated.

"And we've still got a lot to do here," Kono smiled.

"We'll head back to the precinct and talk to our pirates." Danny said, "You stay here and talk to the dock attendants and wrap up whatever you were working on before my amazing public speaking interrupted you. Maybe if this all pans out I'll get hired with one of the local channels to be a news caster and I can cut you all loose!" he added with a laugh

"You're going to let this go to your head Williams?" Kono asked sarcastically.

"Only when McGarrett is around," Danny smiled. "He can be the one to run off and be Rambo and I'll just smile and look pretty."

"I've created a monster!" Steve laughed.

"Oh yes you have, and I am going to terrorize from now on!" Danny smiled.

Steve rolled his eyes, "give me your keys," He said as he started toward the Camaro.

"You're going to be my chauffeur now too?" Danny teased as he handed over the keys. "This gig is getting better and better. Open my door for me Alfred and get me a glass of champagne!" he ordered

"I could make you walk," Steve said waving the keys in Danny's face.

"I'll have you charged with theft in the first!" Danny stated with a sarcastic smile. "It's my car."

"I hope you know I only put up with you cause you have a nice car," Steve stated unimpressed.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I put up with you," Danny retorted as he climbed into the passenger seat and McGarrett fell in next to him.

"Those two bicker like an old married couple," Chin said shaking his head.

"It's a 'bromance', Cuz," Kono stated and giggled. "If they were gay, they would be an old married couple."

Chin raised his eyebrow to his cousin and then burst into laughter himself.

"Do we know why we put up with them?" Chin asked when his laughter had subsided.

"Cause they are incredibly entertaining?" Kono asked.

"They're also really good at what they do," Chin added.

Kono nodded in agreement as she and her cousin headed back down the docks to the last of the evidence they had to process.


	11. Pirate Methods of Torture

**A/N I want to thank everyone for reading and adding and commenting on this story. I really do appreciate everything! **

**I think my favorite scenes to write with Danny and Steve are the interrogation scenes. I hope you like this interrogation and the implications that come with it. I'm sure you can all guess what is coming next! I love pirates! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Pirate Methods of Torture.

Steve and Danny walked into the interrogation room to find their two pirates still dressed in their day old cloths, looking uncomfortable in the garments that had to be soaked all the way through, still. Both men looked up and rolled their eyes, almost at the same time, when Steve and Danny walked in. Clearly the pirates didn't think much of the police, most pirates didn't, but these ones were somewhat comic in their clear anger toward the Super SEAL who had handed them both their asses.

Danny and Steve both turned to each other, having both witnessed the looks and the eye rolls, and laughed out loud. Clearly this was going to be a very entertaining evening for both of them. Contrary to popular belief, Danny and Steve worked best in interrogations together. It was the one part of their jobs that was the most entertaining and really played to their strengths. Danny could get as angry as he liked and Steve had all kinds of methods of persuasion that he was just dying to try out. For the partners interrogation had to be their favorite thing, and although there were always complaints and outbursts from Danny, the interrogations that they had been through together were always talk of later with fondness and many laughs.

Danny carried a lap top with him as he sat down across from pirate number one and McGarrett just paced around the room. Steve's strategy in interrogations was always to intimidate those who had caused trouble and he had perfected the art in his career with the navy. Danny opened the lap top, leaned back in his chair as it booted up and then began typing away at the keyboard, ignoring the looks of the two unsuspecting victims.

The silence had not yet been broken, and it was clearly starting to get to the two already uncomfortable pirates.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Danny said with an overly exaggerated smile at McGarrett.

Steve nodded and continued to pace.

"So, I'm Detective Williams," Danny said as he addressed the pirates finally. "And judging by your attire, I would say I am the only sane person in this room." He added.

Steve chuckled.

"But, I want you to know that I can be crazy. I've been taking lessons from my friend over there. I call him Super SEAL. It's a term of endearment. You can call him Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, because he kicked your asses and he's not a big fan of pirates." Danny smiled.

"Hi," Steve said as he came and sat beside Danny and right before pirate number two. "Pirates give naval men, like me, a bad wrap. So Detective Williams is correct in telling you that I don't like you and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you either."

Danny nodded in agreement with his partner.

"So neither of you is real cops?" Pirate one asked.

Danny frowned and looked at his partner again.

"We run the governors special task force," Steve stated. "We're one hundred percent the real deal." He added and slammed his badge down on the table with such force that it made both of the pirates jump.

"Take it easy, big guy, what did the table do to you?" Danny stated sarcastically. "What my partner was really trying to say was, yeah, we're real cops. Where have you been living all this time to not know about us, in a volcano or something?" he asked with annoyance. "Five-O is like the coolest thing on the island right now. We're as big as the ship you stole, and furthermore, how is a detective not a real cop? You guys must have been kicked one too many time with the stupid boot!"

"Calm down Danno," Steve said trying not to laugh at his friend, but the smile that spread across his face was hard to hide.

"Don't call me that in front of the suspects!" Danny hissed.

"Don't call me Super SEAL in front of the suspects then!" Steve retorted.

"Alright ladies, if you are going to keep bickering, I'm sure you could send some real officers of the law in here to interrogate us!" Pirate two said.

"What did you just call me?" Steve asked fire in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he just called us ladies," Danny said again with annoyance.

Steve got up and started to pace again, there was anger and annoyance in his face as well, but he wasn't going to say anything. Danny assured him with a look that he had the right words already prepped and ready to go.

"Ah, princess, I believe he was the man who knocked you out with your own boat," Danny said spinning the lap top around and playing the video of Steve's capture of the pirates. "So I wouldn't piss him off, because this table is probably going to do more damage than the boat did and I have my phone to record the whole thing. YouTube is a buzz with us tonight! We've gone viral and I'd kinda like to add to our video library." Danny added with a smirk.

"You want me to beet on them a little?" Steve asked, "I had a great idea for a pod cast, we could try it out here." He added as he pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket.

"You can't touch us!" Pirate number one hissed.

"Actually, Brian Sigland, I can," Danny said pulling pirate number ones wrap sheet up on the computer screen. "Cause as one of the members of the governors task for, I have immunity and means, which means I can do whatever I want to you and Governor Jameson will turn a blind eye."

"She likes us a lot," Steve smiled and nodded.

"Also, our team is amazing, and with only your pictures we have found out more then enough to put you both away for long time," Danny added.

"Technology is amazing," Steve smiled again. "Did you know we can actually run your pictures though software and find out whom you usually associate with if they are criminals as well?"

The two fugitives looked shocked.

"I don't think they knew that Danny!" Steve smiled and sat down again.

"So Brian, you are going to talk, and your friend Peter James Riley is also going to talk and we'll see how things play out." Danny smiled, "Or we can look into forms of torture that may loosen you lips a little." He added with emphasis.

"Good alliteration Danny!" Steve smiled.

"I try," Danny smiled.

"I ain't saying anything without a lawyer," Brian stated.

"Really," Danny asked, "I really though these guys would crack faster then this, especially with the charges they are looking at," he added as he turned to his partner.

"I know, drug trafficking, weapon smuggling, money laundering, and theft." Steve said with a sigh. "Not to mention piracy is illegal!"

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"Well, we found guns, and money, and cocaine in the crates you were smuggling off the set today." Danny stated turning the computer around again and playing back the video once more. "Care to deny that that is you right there?" he asked and pointed at the man who was hogtied in the bow of the boat as Steve rowed back to the dock. "Cause, I'm pretty sure the millions of people who have watched this on the news, and YouTube, would beg to differ."

"Play back the part where I knock him out of the boat with the ore," Steve said, "that's my favorite part."

After watching the video for a third time and being increasingly entertained by the capture, with every viewing, Danny and Steve turned back to the suspect, with un-amused expressions on their faces.

"So where is the Black Pearl?" Steve asked.

"No idea." Brian said smugly.

"Alright, who do you work for?" Danny asked.

"Same guy I've always worked for, me, myself and I," Brian answered.

"How bout you, Peter," McGarrett asked.

"I work for him." Peter said.

"Says here that you are on bond for a minor drug charge," Steve said looking at the computer screen once more, "the judge isn't going to like a new case, especially a graduation to trafficking, theft and a hefty weapons charge."

"I had no idea that stuff was in those crates," Peter sighed.

"Shut your mouth!" Brian hissed.

"Don't listen to Brian, he's going to get you in more trouble then its worth," Danny stated.

"You shouldn't even be associating with this guy, he's a felon, and he's got a wrap sheet as long as my arm. That's against your bond agreement. Things are not looking good for you Peter." Steve said sadly.

"I was just doing it for a little extra money." Peter sighed. "All I was told to do was go in there dressed like this, get the crates that were left over from the previous night and get out of there."

"You son of a bitch," Brian hissed.

"So this wasn't the only cargo?" Steve asked.

"No," Peter answered.

"And who hired you to do this stuff?" Danny asked.

"Brian and his brother," Peter stated.

"I want a lawyer," Brian yelled at the top of his lungs.

"There ain't anyone who can hear you here," Steve smiled.

"Do you know where the Black Pearl is?" Danny asked, addressing his question at Peter.

"No, but when you find it, you'll find the rest of the cargo." Peter said.

"Alright," Steve smiled, "Danny, do you think we're done with Peter?" he asked.

"He's been very helpful," Danny answered, "I think we could put a good word in for him."

"I agree," Steve smiled. "Come on Peter, lets get you out of here," he said and lead Peter out of the interrogation room.

"As for you," Danny stated when Steve had returned to face Brian, "We're going to have some fun with you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Brian smiled.

"I'd be," Steve said.

"So, what should we do to him?" Danny asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well, he's not going to answer our questions, so we'll have to find answers another way," Steve said taking his seat again, "you know, when pirates were mutinous and caught on their vessels by their captains there were all kinds of different punishments that they would be subjected too."

"Are you suggesting we have him swab the poop deck?" Danny asked unimpressed.

"No, I had something a little more creative in mind," Steve smiled.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever heard of Keelhauling?" McGarrett asked.

"No, but I think our pirate has!" Danny answered as he watched Brian become very nervous.

"You wouldn't," Brian hissed.

"Let's get something clear really quickly here. McGarrett had done some pretty intense things in the year that I have been working with him and he has never ceased to amaze me with his creativity. I may not share is opinion on torture, but I will admit that it does serve a purpose sometimes."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said with a smile, "I knew you'd come around!"

"You're welcome," Danny said and turned back to the fugitive, "Now, understand, what you've just said to my partner he will take as a challenge. So I can almost guarantee that Keelhauling is in your future if you do not start to talk." Danny stated, "Furthermore, I'm not a naval commander, but I do know a thing or two about boats, and I'm pretty sure McGarrett can get his hand on just the right vessel for this job and I'm not going to stop him."

"I don't believe you," Brian said.

"Are we going Keelhauling?" Danny asked as he turned to Steve, a fed up look on his face.

"We sure are, Danno," McGarrett smiled, grabbed Brian by the handcuffs and dragged him out of the interrogation room.

"I warned you," Danny sang as he snapped the lap top shut and followed Steve and the fugitive out of the room.


	12. Keelhauling

**A/N thanks everyone for the great reviews and your continued support and all the add! This is amazing! **

**So just the thought of this chapter makes me laugh. I have been wanting to write about Keelhauling for a long time, and it just seems like the kind of thing that Steve would do. So please enjoy and Thank you so much for sticking with this story! You are all amazing!**

Chapter 12: Keelhauling.

Danny stopped the Camaro outside of his apartment. They had already visited McGarrett's place and were on their way up the north shore when Danny was told to stop the car and get some things for the over night 'mission' Steve was now plotting.

"I don't see why you seem to think it is important to make this an over night trip," Danny stated as he put the car into park. "I'm off duty, so are you, why are you doing this to me?"

"It will be fun," Steve smiled. "Don't think of it as work, think of it as an adventure!"

"I don't do adventures, or missions, or anything you think is fun, because you are insane!" Danny stated passionately.

"Just get your stuff," McGarrett stated, his weapon was trained on the back seat.

"Do not try anything stupid," Danny grumbled as he turned around in his seat and looked at the man in the back.

"I'm not the one being stupid," Brian stated, "You guys seriously don't have clearance for crap like this."

"Oh but we do," Steve smiled. "Hurry up Danny; I got a guy meeting us down at the docks."

"Of course you do," Danny sighed and ran into the apartment.

Danny came back a few minutes later with a small duffle bag and in street clothing that screamed off duty cop, and walked around to trunk of the car. Steve popped the trunk from the inside and as it opened Danny noticed just how much stuff McGarrett was stashing back there. There was a cooler, rope, scuba gear, weapons, files, clothing; Danny was shock not to see the fricken kitchen sink.

"Seriously…?" Danny asked as he fell into the driver seat once again, "you live out of my trunk?"

"No, I just keep what is necessary," Steve smiled.

"Scuba gear…?" Danny asked.

"We've already used that!" Steve said raising his eye brows.

"Fine," Danny stated and put the car into gear. "Where are we going now?"

"To the docks at the northern tip of Oahu," Steve stated.

"Those are not commercial docks," Danny said.

"Yes, I am aware," Steve smiled.

The drive was quick, the Camaro flew through the dark streets and soon Danny found himself unloading the trunk of the car while Steve pulled their fugitive along. They had arrived at a small, privately owned yachting club, which housed slips and hundreds of different kinds of sea worthy vessels.

"Do we really need all this crap?" Danny asked as he pulled Steve's navy issue duffle bag out of the trunk.

"Give me that!" Steve sighed and swung it over his shoulder without effort, "don't forget the ropes Danny," he added as he pushed the fugitive along.

"Wouldn't food be a better idea?" Danny asked as he pulled the cooler out of the trunk. "I haven't eaten much more then ice cream with Grace, I think I'd like to eat tonight."

"Give me the rope too," Steve stated and pulled it from the trunk himself. "Here, be useful!" he said as he threw the rope around Brian's neck and made him walked along the slip toward the vessel they would be using.

"Whoa, there is no fuckin way I am getting on that!" Danny yelled as they stopped before an ancient looking yacht.

"Yes you are," Steve said.

"Not without a full crew and in daylight I'm not!" Danny emphasized with his hands.

"You are the crew Danny!" Steve smiled as he pushed his fugitive up the gangplank. "Don't forget the food either!"

"Where is your friend, you said there was a friend, I see no friends!" Danny said hesitating before following Steve onto the ship.

"I said it was a guy, not a friend, and he made sure the yacht was ready for us," Steve smiled as he noticed the oil laps on the ancient deck had been lit.

"We're going to die, this thing is going to sink and kill us all," Danny stated angrily as he climbed on board and put his things down in a pile at Steve's feet. "Where are the life rafts and life preservers?" he asked frantically scanning the deck.

"There here," Steve laughed and motioned to a locker near the bow. "There's an emergency dingy and everything else we will need if anything goes wrong. You're going to be fine!"

"Stop being so chicken shit and let's get this over with!" Brian said cockily.

"You still don't think he's serious?" Danny asked holding onto the railing with white knuckles. "He's seriously serious!" Danny yelled.

"Whatever," Brian rolled his eyes.

"Come on Danno, we gotta get out into open water for this to work," Steve said as he tossed his bag down the galley stairs and pulled Brian to the main mast and tied him there.

"I don't know anything about sailing a ship!" Danny yelled at his partner.

"I do," Steve smiled. "You're going to be fine!"

"Stop saying that! I'm not fine!" Danny shouted.

"Yes you are!" Steve shouted back, but laughed all the same.

"I hate you; I hate you so much right now!" Danny stated as he let go of the ships railing and followed Steve, "I hate you with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns! I hope you know that!"

"I hate you too Danno," Steve smiled.

Danny gave Steve a look that could have killed, but fell silent. Steve had already untied the lines that held the yacht to the docks and the vessel was set adrift. There was nothing else to do but cooperate with the crazy super SEAL.

It was easier than Danny had thought, but he wasn't going to tell Steve that. He was quick to gain his sea legs, learned the ropes and riggings as Steve shouted orders, and the ship was released from his moorings and headed into the darkness of the growing night. It was much quieter then Danny had anticipated, it was almost peaceful and soon Danny was comfortable enough to walk about the ship without gripping the railing and praying with every movement he made that he would make it back to shore to see Grace again.

Even though the yacht looked old and weathered it was rigged up with all of the creature comforts of the modern world. The galley had a functioning kitchen; there were several very comfortable bunks, and even running water and full washroom facilities. Danny was actually very impressed with the comfort and stability that the ship offered.

Steve started the gas engines, turned on the radar and contacted the coast guard before moving out of port and soon enough they were out in open water, past the break walls and heading further out into the silence of the endless ocean. Steve and Danny raised the sails, cut the engine and let the warm Hawaiian breeze lead them onward, leaving Brian continually bound to the main mast.

"So, what does Keelhauling actually mean?" Danny asked as he and Steve stood near the ships wheel and looked out into the flickering stars of the night sky.

"I was a form of corporal punishment used on primarily Dutch merchant vessels in the 17th and 18th century." Steve stated.

"And how is this going to loosen the lips of Mr. Pirate man?" Danny asked.

"If it doesn't kill him, it will prove that we are serious." Steve stated.

"Kill him?" Danny hissed angrily, "what are you planning? We cannot kill a suspect! The Governor will not approve of killing anyone!"

"Calm down, everything I do is potentially life threatening," Steve said with a shrug. "We'll just say he slipped."

"Oh my God, please let everyone live through this craziness," Danny stated as he looked to the heavens and signed himself.

"We're all going to live, calm down!" Steve stated.

"I'd like to take a moment and pray, because I don't trust you to be divine enough to know that we will all live!" Danny shouted.

"I think we can get this show on the road," Steve stated as he set the wheel and walked away from the helm.

"Oh God help us!" Danny sighed.

The ship moved through the water fairly quickly. A good breeze had begun to fill the sails of the small yacht and pulled them through the water at a steady pace. Steve had set his bearing toward the moon, and the ship stayed on course as he moved away, grabbed the length of rope he had hauled aboard and threw it at Brian's feet. He then pulled off his t-shirt, threw it on the deck and stood by waiting for Danny to catch up. Rooting through his bag, Steve pulled out a full harness and rock climbing clips.

"What the hell are those for?" Danny asked eyeing the equipment.

"For the keelhauling," Steve stated and untied Brian from the mast.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brian asked as Steve started to fasten the harness around him.

"Well, I can't leave you handcuffed or you will definitely drown so, I'll have to secure you to the rope somehow," Steve stated. "That is, unless you want to forgo the Keelhauling and start answering my questions."

"You're full of shit!" Brain said and turned his nose up.

"Alright, hold this," Steve said as he handed Danny the end of a length of rope. "Don't let that go, whatever you do Danny, just don't." he stated and rushed off toward the bow.

"And what about him…?" Danny asked pointing at Brian who was now free from his restraints.

"Where is he going to go?" Steve asked. "I see water all around us, and I know you have your gun, so he's fine!"

"Can you please just start talking?" Danny asked holding onto the rope, aiming his gun at Brian and pleading with the fugitive to make life easier.

"No," Brian stated.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Danny asked.

"I'm having fun watching you squirm!" Brian laughed.

"Hurry up Steven!" Danny shouted angrily.

Steve looped the rope under the bow mast and along the other side of the ship, giving it slack until he and Danny stood, side by side holding onto the rope as it had been strung under the vessel. The tension on the line had picked up, as the yacht sped though the water, and it took a lot of whatever strength Danny had left from the day, to hold onto his end of the rope.

Steve fastened his end to a pulley and then tired off Danny's end. "Alright, I think we're ready," he said as he grabbed a hold of Brian again, released a long bit of slack into the rope and fastened the young man to the rope using the rock climbing clips. "Still think I'm kidding?" he asked looking Brian in the eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Brain said, his tone giving way to his anxiety.

"Um, yes, actually I would," Steve said, released Brian from the handcuffs, backed him up to the ships railing and stood back. "So, you're brother stole the Black Pearl, why?" he asked looking at Brian.

"Because he could," Brian stated smugly.

"Wrong answer," Steve said and without warning he shoved Brian over the railing.

"Holy shit man!" Danny cried and watched as Brian tumbled over the railing and into the water.

"What the hell!" Brain yelled up from the water as he resurfaced.

"Where is the Black Pearl?" Steve yelled over the railing at the man bobbing in the water.

"Kiss my ass, McGarrett!" Brian yelled.

"Fine, I warned you." Steve stated, backed away from the railing and grabbed hold of the rope and the pulley. "I'm going to need you in on this Danny," he stated and put Danny in a place before him. "On the count of three, pull, and keep pulling until I tell you to stop." He stated and began the count down, "Three, Two, One," he yelled.

A startled cried came from over the railing and then silence as Danny and Steve pulled fast and furious on the rope. Moments seemed like hours as they exerted themselves with the rope and then the cry came again.

"What did we just do?" Danny asked as he heard Brian cursing and swearing from the other side of the boat.

"We just keelhauled him," Steve stated, tied off the rope and ran to the opposite side of the boat. "Where is the Black Pearl?" he yelled at the man who was treading water frantically.

"You are one sick bastard!" Brian screamed as he choked on the water and tried to catch his breath.

"Where is the Black Pearl?" Steve yelled again. "Next round Williams and I are slowing down the pace; you'll be under the ship for longer. Take a deep breath! Where is the Black Pearl?" he asked again.

"Probably half way to Niihau by now," Brian yelled.

"Why?" McGarrett asked.

"It's loaded with cargo," Brian yelled from the water.

"No shit Sherlock," Danny stated, "P. S. you know there are sharks in that water right?"

"Get me outta here and I'll tell you everything you want to know," Brian screamed.

"You're methods of torture seem to work, but that doesn't make it right," Danny whispered as he and Steve pulled the screaming pirate back aboard the ship.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," Steve smiled and continued to pull.

"You say that all the time," Danny hissed, "but you never mean it!"

"Shut up and just pull!" Steve retorted.

Brian fell back over the railing; soaked all the way through, and shivered as the two Five-O's towered over him.

"Alright, now would be the time for you to spill everything you know about this affair with the Black Pearl. If not, it's right back into the water with you, and you know what they say, if the sharks don't get you the drowning will." Danny stated.

"The Pearl was the perfect vessel to get the drugs, money, and weapons off island." Brian said still shivering.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Cause it would get away from the set and no one would be any wiser until it was out at sea. It's the coming back around that is the issue." Brian stated. "We knew that going in. If anyone saw the Pearl come into port they would know to call the authorities, so they set sail for Niihau knowing that there are so few people, no electricity and plenty of places to beach a ship. We knew you'd come looking, we just hoped that all the work would be done for us before you got to close." He sighed.

"So how did you get the cargo on set?" Danny asked.

"Long boats, we just stashed the crates among those that were on set and within the ship. The ship is large enough that if you load it from the starboard side, no one saw anything, but because the ship was unloaded to be cleaned, we had to go back and get the remainder of the cargo. That's when Captain Insane caught up with us." Brian stated.

"Captain Insane, nice," Danny laughed and pointed at Steve.

"So here's our million dollar question." Steve stated rolling his eyes at Danny, but addressing Brian. "What is the ship that is meeting the Pearl for the cargo swap?"

Brian sighed, "The Cappella," he said, "it's a merchant ship with ties to the islands and the Caribbean. Its main task was to distribute the drugs throughout the Hawaiian Islands to the major cartel dealers."

"When was it rendezvousing with the Pearl?" Steve asked.

"This evening," Brian answered. "I was going to join up with the Cappella four days from today in Hilo."

"Well you're not going to make it," Danny stated.

"I figured as much when the big guy hogtied me this morning," Brian stated sarcastically.

"We don't have a lot of time, Danny," Steve stated, "take Brian to the galley, give him a change of cloths and then cuff him in one of the back bunks. I have to get on the radio to the coast guard."

"And you're little navy girl?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"If anyone can find the Pearl it will be Catherin," Steve smiled, "At least now that we know where it is going to be."

"So, keelhauling as a method of interrogation, I'm going to give it an A plus." Danny said as he cuffed Brian and took off the climbing harness."

"But you don't condone it," Steve laughed.

"Well, no, but its effective." Danny smiled.

Steve smiled and walked off toward the cabin to send in the information that he and Danny had gotten out of the would-be pirate.

Danny shook his head, pushed Brian forward toward the galley stairs and laughed. Keelhauling had worked wonders for their investigation; again, Steve's creativity had been at its height. More and more, Danny was feeling like he and his partner were really the force people believed them to be, and he was impressed with how he was spending his evening, although he wasn't going to tell Steve that playing pirate was actually kinda fun.


	13. Kinda Like This Place

Chapter 13: Kinda Like This Place.

Steve heard Danny stir, early in the morning, but didn't move when he heard him leave his bunk. Danny loved his sleep, something that had become obvious to McGarrett the longer they were partners, but was also very restless so Steve wasn't surprised if the gentle sway of the bobbing yacht had disturbed Danny's rhythm. Their fugitive, on the other hand, had passed out after Danny had locked him up and Steve was certain that the young man was still out cold. Steve, had spent many, many night on this ship, knew her from keel to hull, but had learned to sleep while nearly awake, and even though he enjoyed the feel of being on the ship again, his sleep patterns had not changed since he had come off his active duty. Danny had been reluctant to even try to sleep aboard the ship, the argument of the previous night still made Steve laugh at the stubbornness of the Jersey native. They had weighed anchor shortly after their interrogation had ended and decided to wait out the rest of the night before turning the yacht around and heading back into port. It wouldn't take them long, they weren't that far out, but it would have been dangerous to try and bring the boat back in under the cover of complete darkness. Danny had fought his fatigue valiantly, trying with all his might to stay awake, but it wasn't long before the gentle rocking of the ship calmed even Danny's furious tongue and he had accepted the defeat, not to Steve he had made that very clear, but to the urge to simply pass out.

Steve got up, shortly after Danny, when he realized his partner was not going to return to bed, and found the New Jersey native leaning against the bow railing looking out at the sun that was just peaking over the horizon. The sky was streaked with reds and gold and for the first time, Danny actually looked calm, contemplative and relatively content.

"This is early for you Danno," Steve said as he joined his partner and looked out at the calm waters and the breaking dawn.

"I slept so well, I don't even mind being up at the crack of dawn," Danny said calmly, "besides look at that." he added as he motioned toward the horizon.

"Its something else isn't it?" Steve smiled.

"It truly is," Danny said, nearly sighed, and continued, "Is there anywhere else in the world where the sunrise looks like that?"

"I don't think so," Steve said.

"I'm going to tell you something, Steven, but it does not leave this vessel." Danny said and turned slightly to look at Steve. "Promise me you are not going to take this out of context, or hold it against me, or anything of the kind." He added waging his finger at his partner.

"I promise," Steve smiled.

"I kinda like this place," Danny said as he turned back to the horizon, "it's not the city, and it's not the island, and it's not the deep dense jungle, but there is just something about it. It's peaceful, and most of the time, we don't do peaceful."

"Its freedom," Steve smiled. "I know the feeling, why do you think I went into the Navy?"

"If I would have known about something like this, I would have gone into the Navy too," Danny confessed.

"It would have killed you," Steve laughed. "There are too many rules for a Williams to handle."

"You're probably right," Danny laughed, "I was meant to be a cop anyway."

"Yes you were," Steve agreed, "but I'm glad you're out here now. It's good for you Danno."

"I have got to do this again with Grace, if Rachel will permit it," Danny sighed.

"We'll take her; my friend has been keeping this yacht for my family for years. My dad used to love this boat, he'd sail it whenever he could. We used to keep it moored right out off our beach, but after my mother was killed, there just wasn't any time for sailing. We can go out on it any time you want to." Steve smiled.

"This is your yacht?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Now, yeah," Steve smiled sadly.

"How the hell does a cop afford a yacht?" Danny hissed.

Steve laughed out loud, "She's been in my family for a long time. It was my grand father's baby; he and his father rebuilt her. My great grandfather never saw her afloat, but my grandfather did before the war. She has survived wars, and tsunamis, and all kinds of crap." He said still laughing. "The ship is actually named the M.A. McGarrett."

"Seriously…?" Danny asked.

"Mary Anne was my grand mother's name." Steve smiled.

"Your father named both you and your sister after his parent?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Steve smiled.

"Well clearly you didn't get your creativity from your father, so I am assuming your mother was the crazy one," Danny said jokingly.

"If you're implying that my mother would have keelhauled a person, I would have to say…yes," Steve laughed.

"For real…?" Danny asked shocked.

Steve nodded and laughed again, "Yeah she once lit our barbeque with a package of flares. She did it to get a rise out of my father. He was so pissed that she wasted his equipment that he didn't even eat dinner that night. I think she did it to pull him out of his work. He had always been so dedicated to the job that it took over most of the time. I think Mom really just wanted him to slow down and see the family, but it might have backfired a little bit on her. Dad was so mad."

Danny's jaw dropped open, he was speechless. Steve just laughed at him once again.

"Don't worry; I'll never light the barbeque with flares. It made the food taste terrible!" Steve laughed.

"I don't know if I want you taking Grace out on this boat anymore," Danny said after he overcame his speechlessness.

"Oh come on, Danny, you have a little crazy in you too. She's going to turn out just like you. As girly as Gracie is, she's going to be a cop!" Steve laughed.

"Like hell she is!" Danny stated with extra emphasis.

"You think you'll stop a Williams from doing something they want to do? Or argue your point?" Steve asked with a laughed. "She's your daughter Danny. She's going to be the world's best interrogator. She's going to be able to talk you into anything, or guilt you into it by screaming and yelling at you, and she's going to know criminals inside and out because it's in her blood." He added and looked out at the horizon once more.

"You don't think I know that?" Danny asked and sighed. "I know it all too well, and it's my worst nightmare."

"Why, you love the job," Steve said and looked at his partner again.

"I do love the job, but I don't like getting shot or beat up, and I don't like waiting for news of pretending I'm alright when I don't hear from my friends. Now imagine that with my daughter," Danny stated. "I know she'd make an amazing cop, but that's not what I want for her?"

"But what if it is what she wants?" Steve asked.

"One, she's eight and likes Barbie and Pirates and My Little Pony. Two, if I'm still alive when she's old enough to go into the academy and that's the choice she makes, I'll have to deal with it, but for now, she's my little girl and nothing, ever, can happen to her. Do you understand that?" Danny asked. "I mean as crazy as we can get, if anything happened to Grace, I would not be able continue. I would be nothing. I would have nothing."

"I know Danno," Steve said.

"So, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you for one, and secondly next time we do something crazy and potentially life threatening I want you to think of Gracie and maybe stop yourself from doing something that may jeopardize my ever seeing her again." Danny said as he shook his head in an attempt to clear away the conversation that had just taken place.

"I'll try," Steve laughed, "but you have to keep those things in mind too. I mean, bungee cording a guy to the hood of your car is insane."

"Blowing up a door with a grenade is insane," Danny retorted.

"Dangling a guy off a roof is insane," they both said in unison as they laughed.

"Alright, so we're nuts," Danny said. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to use it to our advantage!" Steve smiled. "Its all part of the dynamic, you'll rant, and I'll mock you, and it will all be for the greater good, because deep down inside, you love it!"

"If this was any other time, I would have to argue with that, but for some reason, I'm just not in my right mind right now." Danny smiled.

"I like this side of you Danny," Steve said as he looked out at the horizon again. "If it's going to calm you down, I may just have to start mooring the ship in my back yard again."

Danny smiled. "I'd like to spend more time out here, but you know we have to get back before Kono and Chin solve the case without us."

"Yeah and you have more press to deal with," Steve smiled. "I believe that is a little girl, sitting at home sick, waiting for her Danno to be on TV again."

"Yay," Danny said sarcastically.

"Come on, help me with the anchor and we'll bring her about and head back to port," Steve said.

"Alright Mr. Navy man, whatever you say," Danny stated as he mocked Steve's nautical jargon.

"Lay off it Williams you'll have to learn this if you want to come back out here." Steve laughed.

"You'll make me a pirate yet," Danny said, "that was your plan all along!" he added waving his hands in the air.

"It sure was Danno," Steve smiled and they both headed off in the direction of the main mast.


	14. Sea, Land and Air

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who is reading and adding and reviewing this story. You guys rock! Sorry for the delay in updates. I had this terrible distraction all weekend. My friend and I have started watching supernatural and we've been marathoning the first three seasons. We are a little behind, but totally hooked now. So my writing and updating went a little by the wayside this weekend, but not to worry, I was home all day and worked out whats going to happen to finish off this story and its going to be great! We will see Johnny again, promise, and a little secret opp for Steve and Danny! I'm excited. So please enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

Chapter 14: Sea, Land and Air

Steve and Danny walked into HQ, well rested and looking very chipper, to find Chin and Kono both typing away at their computers as the phones rang and the images on the multiple screens, around the office, flashed information, co-ordinances, and video footage all from their current case. It looked like far more information then two people could process, but Kono and Chin were pros and seemed at ease and comfortable with the current state of chaos.

"Where have you two been?" Kono asked as she stopped, placed her hands on her hips, and stared at the returning duo.

"Around," Danny said weakly. "Had to get the big guy a new phone, remember, his went for a swim yesterday!"

"The phones have been ringing off the hook, your little press conference has the whole island calling in and telling us where they have seen the Black Pearl." Kono stated.

"So it worked?" Danny asked happily.

"We've been able to track her now, all the way up the north shore." Chin stated pulling up maps and satellite images. "Seems she's stayed fairly close to the coast, almost dangerously close, it would seem."

"I don't think our pirates knew exactly what they were getting into when they took the Pearl," Kono added as she pulled some surveillance up onto a screen to show the Pearl nearly coming into collision with a sail boat."

"What is that from?" Danny asked as he watched the footage.

"A bank ATM," Kono stated, "Turns out there are quite a few places right on the water." She added and pulled up more footage.

"We should have put out this call first," Danny stated with a sigh.

"Hindsight bra," Chin smiled, "we're doing well now."

"Has Catherin called in yet?" Steve asked.

"She has, they haven't located the Pearl yet, but they are tracking a ship called the Cappella," Kono answered.

"Perfect, we'll let them take the Cappella with the coast guard, navy, and whoever else they can get on her. She's transporting drugs." Steve stated.

"Ok, you have some explaining to do," Kono said folding her arms over her chest.

Chin looked from his cousin to the two men before him and then back to the scene that had previously held his attention. Kono looked angry, she would be a formidable opponent in this battle of wits, and Chin was not going to get into it. He simply fell silent and continued to follow the progress that was playing out before his eyes.

"We interrogated our pirates last night," Danny said.

"One of your pirates was in lockup by 7pm," Kono stated.

"Yeah, the other needed some persuading," Steve said. "So we dealt with him accordingly."

Kono raised an eyebrow and looked from Steve to Danny like she was reading them. She could tell they were not telling the whole truth. She pursed her lips and looked on.

"What did you do to him, bra?" Chin asked a sly smile crossing his face.

"We keelhauled him," Steve smiled.

"You used Grandpa McGarrett's boat for piracy?" Chin asked in shock.

"How did you know?" Danny asked.

"I've known the McGarretts a long time, longer than you bra," Chin said, "and I know Steve's father would not have approved of something like that."

"I know," Steve said, "but it got us the information that we needed, and besides it's my boat now!"

"And I was there; he didn't get into that much trouble!" Danny stated sticking up for Steve.

"What did you do to him out there?" Kono asked pointing at Danny but addressing Steve, "Danny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danny answered. "There was nothing to worry about, we were ok!"

"You brain washed him!" Kono stated. "Uses some navy mind tricks, or drugs. What did you do to Danny?"

"Oh no, it was hard to get him out there, and to get him to participate in the piracy but things worked out as they always do," Steve said as he caught the glare that Danny gave him.

Kono and Chin fell silent and only stared at their two other members of their team. The silence was only broken when the Steve's direct line rang.

"McGarrett," he answered and put the phone on speaker.

"I found her," Catherine's voice came over the line.

"Where is she?" The Five-Os all asked in unison.

"She's beached off Niihau," Catherine said cheerfully and the Five-Os could hear her smiling as the images popped up on the screen as she sent them. "Unfortunately, the tide is coming in and I don't know who's going to get there in time to save her from drifting away, or worse, catching the cliffs as she drifts with the current. She's not out of danger yet."

"I got it!" Steve stated.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to travel by Sea, Land and Air, today?" Danny asked. "And its only 10am."

"You are working with a Navy SEAL," Catherine said over the phone as everyone laughed at Danny.

"Doesn't make me one," Danny retorted.

"Oh don't we know it!" Steve laughed. "What can you tell us about the Cappella?" he asked Catherine when the joke was over.

"She's making good time, but I don't think she knows what is coming for her." Catherine stated, "The fleet is after her, hoping to make contact before nightfall and to stop her from reaching any ports. Thanks for the tip, by the way," she said, "my commanding officer is pretty excited."

"No problem, just keep us posted so that we can make the official announcement." Steve stated.

"You owe me McGarrett!" Catherine stated playfully before she hung up.

Danny whistled when the call had ended and watched as a slight blush rose in McGarrett's face.

"Don't say a word!" Steve hissed as he pointed at all of the members of his team.

"So what do we do now?" Chin asked after a long and awkward silence where three members of the Five-O task force tried not to laugh at their commanding officer.

"Danny and I will head out by chopper and moor the ship as best we can to protect her from the tides while you two get out there as fast as you can with crew enough to pilot the ship and get her back to port safely." Steve stated.

"Sounds like a plan!" Danny stated as he turned toward his office.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to call the governor while you get us a bird the fly and then we can get out of here," Danny stated.

"Good idea," Steve stated and walked off to his office.

"Is it just me or have they had a break through?" Kono asked her cousin as the shock wore off.

Chin shrugged, "If they aren't at each other's throats in fifteen minutes then you may be right."

"But I didn't get to tell them what I found," Kono said, half pouting, half joking around.

"I somehow have a feeling they already know what you wanted to tell them." Chin said as he glanced toward McGarrett's office and then toward Danny's.

Within moments both men had exited their offices, Danny looking angry and Steve looking very content.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny yelled as Steve came into his view.

"What?" Steve asked, taken aback by the sudden change in Danny's calm exterior.

"When did you have time to call the governor?" Danny asked his face red with anger.

"I called her when we came into port," Steve confessed.

"How, we didn't get you a phone unit fifteen minutes ago!" Danny yelled.

"I used yours," Steve smiled.

"Thank you captain obvious," Danny stated. "When did you take my phone?"

"When you were loading the car," Steve said.

"And you failed to mention that Rachel had called?" Danny asked.

"I didn't check you messages. I thought that would be rude!" Steve said with sass.

"Rude was taking my phone in the first place!" Danny shouted. "Yet another skill you learned with the SEALs I'm assuming; pick pocketing."

"Nah, I learned that in grade school," Steve smiled.

"I could hit you right now!" Danny growled.

"What did Rachel want?" Steve asked, "I hope Grace is alright."

"She called to say Grace was well enough to go to school this morning, so I will get to see her this weekend." Danny stated.

"Good news all around," Steve said with a smile and headed for the door, "come on Danny, we have to get out to the air field, I have a chopper waiting." He added and marched off toward the door.

"Please, shoot me in the foot." Danny asked as he turned to Chin before following McGarrett out of the office.

"Seems like things are back to normal," Chin stated as he looked as his cousin, pocked his phone and headed for the door himself.

"Yep, no break through, just a lull in the insanity," Kono laughed and followed her cousin out of the office.


	15. New Jersey Detective vs Navy SEAL

**A/N Thank again to everyone who is reading, you guys are awesome. **

**I don't remember if I've mentioned this, but Danny is my favorite character, and sometimes I feel like his blowups could just get so much worse. This is one of those times, but Steve totally deserves it; at least I think he does.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 15: New Jersey Detective vs. Navy SEAL

The noise from the helicopter was dulled, slightly, by the head sets that Danny and Steve wore. The world, as they knew it, passed below them at an alarming pace. Danny had fallen silent, he wasn't feeling much like himself, dressed in oversized navy issue work gear, boots, and camo, he didn't even look like himself and it was all Steve's fault. Danny made a mental note to get back at Steve at the soonest possible opportunity, but for now, he was silently trying to quell off the volcano of curses that were threatening to erupt from within him.

Steve hadn't been clear as to his plans as they drove from the palace to the base where Danny assumed the chopper would be waiting. What he found, however, pissed him off to no ends. Steve and another guy, dressed like an ace pilot and sporting aviators and navy tags met Danny and Steve on the tarmac, the man stood beside the biggest helicopter Danny had ever seen, and all of a sudden Danny could feel the anger growing inside of him. If anything was set in stone it was that he and Steve were getting into that horrendous helicopter, but Danny was not anticipating what would happen next, but his intuition told him not to trust Steve or the man with the sunglasses.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked as he watched Steve clap the guy on the back like they had been old friends.

"Detective Williams, Commander Robinson," Steve said as he introduced the two men.

"You're not going to let him fly that are you?" Danny asked as he shook Robinson's hand. "Cause if you are, there is no way I am getting in that beast."

"Oh, hell no!" Robinson stated with a laughed. "Steven ain't taking my bird. I'm instructed to get you as close to the vessel as possible."

Danny spun on his partner at that moment, fire in his eyes and the next thing he knew he was being rushed into the helicopter and Steve was prepping him for the flight. Curses flew out of Danny's mouth as he faugh Steve, but there was no stopping him and Danny was forced onto the helicopter, much to the enjoyment of the crew that was gathering around them.

"I hate you so much!" Danny had said as he ditched all of his civilian clothing and donned the same camo uniform that Steve had changed into; equipped with bullet proof vests, combat boots, and a sack full of what Steve was calling 'provisions'. The only provisions Danny was interested in, in that moment was his gun and a single bullet with McGarrett's name on it.

"I'll show you piracy!" Danny hissed under his breath. "You won't know what hit you McGarrett, just you wait."

"It will all be over soon, Danny, don't worry," Steve said as he smiled his annoying, mischievous, smile.

"Those seem to be your famous last words," Danny hissed as the engines roared to life and silenced his complaining as he was strapped into a parachute, told to sit down by another officer who made up the chopper crew, and was handed a head set.

Even though Steve had been rather talkative through the flight Danny remained silent, feeling his blood pressure rise with every word Steve spoke. After about the twelfth question went unanswered Steve stopped trying to get Danny to participate in the conversation and only avoided the glare that Danny was sending in his direction. Once again Steve McGarrett had over stepped the boundaries of the friendship clause and given Danny possible motive for murder.

A slight bank to the left brought Steve's eyes to the window as the voice of the pilot could be heard.

"We've found your vessel Lieutenant Commander," Robinson stated and Danny's gaze was captured by the sight of the Black Pearl.

"I count four civilians with the ship," Steve stated turning to Danny.

"That wasn't the information we were given," Danny said finally breaking his silence.

"I can't bring us down on that beach, not enough space," Robinson said. "We can do a drop, or I can find a place to set us down."

"Drop? What the hell does he mean by drop, Steven?" Danny asked as panic flashed in his eyes.

"No drop, Robinson. William's doesn't have the training for a tactical maneuver like that." Steve stated.

"I'll bring her down then," Robinson stated, buzzed a little too close to the beached Black Pearl and headed off again over the island.

"So much for the element of surprise…" Danny sighed and leaned back in his seat as the helicopter banked again.

Commander Robinson brought the chopper down in a clearing just off the beach and the frantic movements of Steve McGarrett started again. Danny was handed a weapon, a helmet and shooed out of the helicopter by Steve who refused the offer for backup from the chopper crew and rushed Danny out and across the clearing to get free of the bird before it took off again. Moments later the helicopter was back in the air and Danny was left alone on the island, in the jungle, with Steve.

Steve motioned for Danny to follow and turned to go. He only realized that Danny wasn't following when he didn't hear the less than stealthy detective trampling through the underbrush. Steve retraced his steps and finally found Danny exactly where he had left him; sitting on the ground, cross legged and looking like a Buddha wanna be; his weapon, helmet, and backpack scattered on the ground around him.

"What are you doing?" Steve hissed as he towered over Danny, "the tide is coming in and we have to save the Black Pearl."

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He did it twice more before Steve started to get really impatient, and then Danny tried to relax his breathing one more time before he jumped to his feet, "And what the hell is your master plan, Super SEAL, knowing that there are potentially hundreds of weapons on that ship along with crew members that weren't supposed to be there and you being the genius super SEAL, refused back up!" Danny yelled as he rushed at his partner, caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground.

Danny jumped on McGarrett's chest, pinning him to the ground, and continued his rant, ready to lay into Steve's face with both of his gloved fists, "furthermore, we are now stranded in the jungle, dressed like fuckin GI Joe and that monstrosity of a helicopter totally gave us away! You are such a fucking moron sometimes!" Danny yelled, got in two good shots to Steve's face, and then rolled off Steve and turned to head off in the other direction. "What, Lord, did I do to deserve this?" Danny asked his back to Steve as he walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Steve yelled as he leaned heavily on one elbow, feeling the blood run down his face from where Danny had split his lit.

"Would your have rather I shoot you?" Danny asked spinning around, rage in his eyes, "because not only do I have an automatic riffle, but I do have my service weapon and I could totally go Barbossa on your ass right now. Leave you for dead and just, I don't know, blame it on the pirates!"

"Are you mutinying on me?" Steve asked as he sat on the ground.

"I should have mutinied three nights ago when you dragged me into this case!" Danny yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I give up. I just give up!"

"Do you feel better now?" Steve asked as he got up, wiped the blood from his lip, adjusted his bullet proof vest and swung his riffle around him once more. "Can we stop wasting time now?"

"If you get me shot on this God forsaken suicide mission, you have me on, so help me God, I will kill you!" Danny hissed as he turned back toward Steve, picked up his helmet, backpack and weapon, and followed McGarrett through the jungle.


	16. Operation 'Curse of the Black Pearl'

**A/N Hey everyone, Thanks for reading and reviewing. We're almost at the end, hope you like Danny's attempts at piracy, navy opps and taking charge. ;)**

Chapter 16: Operation 'Curse of the Black Pearl'.

Steve led the way through the jungle as Danny traipsed behind him. _Now that sounded more like Danny_, Steve thought as he moved onward. They stopped as they neared the beach and assessed the situation. From what they could tell there were two long boats on the beach and three men moving between the Pearl and the jungle's edge. At the edge of the jungle there were crates, much like the ones they had already found on the closed set, and the fugitives were hauling more ashore as Danny and Steve watched. Something had clearly gone wrong for the pirates. They had not made the cargo swap and they were now trying to save as much of their cargo as possible, while being stranded themselves. The angry banter between the pirates covered Steve and Danny's movements as they closed in on the action that was happened before them.

From what Steve could tell the Pearl was being unloaded as quickly as the six or so 'pirates' could manage. The tide was coming in quickly, and it looked like they were in over their heads when it came to the massive vessel that leaned slightly on the beach where she had come to rest. The black sails were flapping uselessly in the wind and the ropes and riggings looked a mess and were tangled amongst themselves. The Black Pearl was a sad vessel, as she lay helplessly in the golden sand. The tide licked at the beached ship as the water rose around it and it wouldn't be long before she was righted in the water and set a drift again. The dangers were very real, of loosing the vessel, if the tide and the wind took her back out to sea, or worse, slammed her into the cliffs that were looming further down the sandy beach.

"We don't have much time," Steve said as he leaned against a huge palm tree.

"So what's your plan?" Danny asked in a whispered.

"We can't just leave the cargo on the beach," Steve said, "its evidence."

"I'm more worried about the fact that we are out numbered and we don't know if they are armed or not!" Danny stated. "Let's worry about living through this before we worry about the cargo."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Steve asked as he ducked as the pirates came closer to them.

"You don't have a plan?" Danny hissed angrily, eyeing his partner with distain.

"Like I said, I'm open to suggestion!" Steve hissed and hushed Danny.

"Why don't you go all ninja on the next guy that comes close enough to us, as he drops off the cargo that he's carrying? Then when the next one comes to check on his partner, grab him, I'll cuff them to these palms and we'll move on. The pirates will catch on, we'll go in guns blazing, taking out the beach pirates and then move on to whoever is on the ship." Danny stated. "The ship pirates will have vantage over us, but at least the numbers will be with us then."

Steve paused for a moment, looked from his partner to the pirates and then nodded, "yeah, that will work." He said and moved off toward the crates of cargo.

"Glad to be of service," Danny sighed and followed like a good little soldier.

Danny's plan started off well enough, but after the first two pirates were taken hostage by the super SEAL, Danny spotted the others and their weapons.

On the boat, visible only through the railing, Danny caught a glimpse of a pair of semi automatic weapons. The men on the beach, however, seemed armed with nothing more then a pair of machetes. Danny signaled to Steve what he was witnessing and as the two machete armed pirates came closer, looking for their friends, the shots began to ring out from the Black Pearl.

"Son of a…" Danny hissed as he ducked behind another palm tree and watched as Steve did the same.

Steve nodded at Danny when their came a pause in the firing.

"Stop, Police!" Danny yelled as he and Steve took cover behind the cargo and took aim at the ship.

There were more shots fired, and Steve and Danny retaliated with their own shots, then there was silence. Steve peaked out again and saw the two remaining pirates rushing for the ship.

"The detective said stop!" Steve shouted as he and Danny moved toward the frantic pirates, there weapons at the ready.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" Danny asked as the laser sight from his weapon was aiming a red dot on the chest of one of the pirates.

"You are under arrest," Steve said as he too trained his weapon on the second pirates.

"Put the machete down and show me you hands!" Danny stated.

"Get down on your knees," Steve added.

"And that, boys, is how you rescue the Black Pearl," Danny smirked as he pulled two pairs of plastic tie wrap cuff from the pocket of his navy uniform and passed a pair to Steve.

"Prisoners are secure!" Danny stated as he once again scanned the area for pirates.

"We still have to get the ship out of danger," Steve said as he too looked around. Four out of he six pirates were accounted for. They didn't know how the other two faired, or if there were others onboard the ship.

"So, now what do we do?" Danny asked as he looked up, his weapon ever at the ready, and scanned the railing of the Pearl for movement.

"We have to get up there." Steve said as he moved toward the board ladder that descended on the side of the ship. "Cover me," he added, swung his riffle over his shoulder and pulled himself up the side of the ship.

"What do you see?" Danny yelled from below.

"One dead, other isn't in good shape." Steve said as he peaked over the railing.

"Weapons…?" Danny asked from his place.

"Secured," Steve stated. "I'm going to do a sweep of the ship, can you get up here?"

"What about these guys?" Danny asked as he motioned to the two pirates that now sat in knee deep water.

"They aren't going anywhere," Steve said as he tossed a rope over the side of the ship, "tie them to this and get up here Danny."

Danny scrambled up the side of the ship, it was harder than Steve had made it look, but when he finally reached the deck he looked around and found his partner carrying around two weapons that were not his own.

"Find anything else?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"Lots of cargo," Steve answered, "but no one else."

"What do we do now?" Danny asked, "This ship is way bigger than your yacht, and she's moving a lot with the rising tide." He added as the ship swayed a little as a large wave beat against her starboard side.

"Aye, she is," Steve smiled, "but we're not going to sail her. We want the tide to take her into deeper water and then we're going to way anchor and wait. Chin and Kono are bringing us a crew to pilot her back to port. We can't do it ourselves."

"What? You can't sail this ship all by your onesies, savvy?" Danny asked with a laugh.

Steve smiled, "nope, and I'm pretty sure that the two of us are going to be inept as well." he answered, "come on, we have a little time before the ship is drift worthy, so we had better figure out how to get our pirates and cargo back on this ship and secured."

Danny nodded his agreement. "Please tell me that this ship has all the creature comforts that I was made to believe are on it, from the movies." He said with a sly smile.

"There are bunks and stuff." Steve said a little confused. "And the captain's cabin is stocked and actually quite luxurious."

"No, I want to lock the pirates in the brig. Is there one?" Danny asked.

Steve laughed out loud, "Yes, there is!" he smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about. Grace is going to love this!" Danny stated and he and Steve descended the ladder once more.


	17. Conquering the Savage Sea

**A/N Hello everyone, thanks you for all your support! You're all wonderful!**

**This is the second last chapter, I can't believe it myself cause I had so much fun writing this story. So enjoy this reunion aboard the Pearl and stay turned for the conclusion to come along very soon.**

**p.s. HBSpud caught my interest with the HALO jump comment that was left for this story and so for you I have written a little scene because when I looked up the term I understood why Danny for have a fit. So HBSpud, I hope my little tribute to you lives up to your expectations!**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

Chapter 17: Conquering the Savage Sea.

Danny collapsed into a pile as the last crate came over the railing of the Pearl and the last long boat followed, secured to the pulleys that Steve had fought with for over an hour to untangle. The pirates had done a number on the ship, they had ransacked her, struggled against her will, and all around made things difficult for themselves. It actually made Danny angry to see just how bad things were abroad the famous ship. For three days the Black Pearl has been the bane of his existence, for much longer before that, it had been the object of much enjoyment to his daughter, and even before that the idea of piracy had held some glorified notions in his head, but now seeing the ship that had become an icon around the world in such terribly unrespectable conditions forced Danny into action. It was a sad state of affairs and he worked diligently with Steve to try and make things right and presentable for when they returned the ship to her rightful owners and she made her grand entrance once more into Pearl Harbor.

Steve and Danny, as the tide rose and the long boats bobbed in the increasingly frustrating surf, fought their own battle to try and right as many of the wrong as they could, before they were completely over come by the elements and the Black Pearl. She was living up to her silver screen legend, but Steve's expertise and patience soon paid off and she settled against the surging tides and unfamiliar hands that tried to help her.

The tide was in, the Pearl was afloat and everything was back on board including all of the cargo, the two long boats and the prisoners, whom Danny had locked in the brig, while chucking to himself gleefully, and handcuffed them to the wall so that they couldn't pull a Will and pop the hinges on the cell door.

Lying in a pile beside Danny, after using every last ounce of his own strength and will to make the Pearl cooperate, Steve panted just as much as Danny did. Steve waited a few moments taking in the scene and marveling at where he was at that very moment. Hero had always been thrown around with him, but in that moment, lying on the deck of one of the worlds most famous ships, for some reason, Steve actually felt like a Hero. The cashing of the waves against the ships hull, the flapping of the still loose sails in the ever growing winds, and the sounds of the sea birds that descended from the jungle to the beaches were the only noises that filled the secluded silence that was mounting around Steve and Danny. Steve listened to it, taking in all the subtleties of the ocean and the gentle rocking of the seemingly content Pearl, before he sat up, shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun and sighed as he looked around seeing more of what had to be done to put the Pearl at ease. He knew that there would be a heroes welcome waiting for them when they returned, but he was not going to let the ship be returned in her current condition, the reputation of the state of Hawaii relied on him and Danny giving the Pearl back in all her glory and proving that the state was in the most capable hands.

"It really is a good thing you've seen that movie so many times," Steve said as he sat on the deck of the Pearl beside his gasping partner and tried to catch his own breath.

"Please tell me why that is," Danny asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "I'm just dying to know," he added sarcastically as he tried to sit up but fell backwards again. "Keep in mind, I actually feel like I'm dying."

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that they could escape and mutiny on us just by popping the hinges on those cells in the brig." Steve smiled.

"Well, those cells really weren't meant to be cells, were they? It's a set." Danny said, "So I took extra precautions, but I'm rather shocked."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"They didn't teach you how to do that kind of stuff in SEAL school?" Danny asked in disbelief. "I mean, you've got to know how to escape some pretty tight spots, surely they would teach you about door hinges and what not."

"I must have skipped that lesson," Steve smiled.

"I told you all that stuff was useless training, and now I am completely convinced!" Danny stated as he stood and tore the navy issue shirt off, leaving him naked from the waist up. "Can I ditch these yet?" He asked as he threw the sweaty shirt at Steve.

"I didn't bring your civvies with me, sorry," Steve laughed.

"You left my clothes in that monstrosity of a helicopter?" Danny yelled.

"You'll get them back. Robinson won't let that monstrosity of a detective's uniform stay in his bird!" Steve retorted.

"And you didn't bring anything else with you?" Danny asked as he shucked his army boots and walked around the deck barefoot.

"We can scavenge the ship and see if our pirates have anything." Steve laughed.

"But we shouldn't because it's all evidence," Danny sighed.

"But we may need it for survival," Steve said, "We'll document everything. Unless you want to stay in those clothes, I think they suit you."

"I don't understand how you find this comfortable!" Danny said pulling at the khaki pants, "these are not comfortable!"

"Do you ever not complain?" Steve asked with a laugh as he walked toward the captain's cabin. He returned a few moments later carrying a pile of clothes and two unlabeled bottles.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked as he took the clothes from Steve and eyed the bottles suspiciously.

"Rum," Steve smiled.

"Drinking on duty soldier, is that allowed?" Danny mocked.

"I'm off duty!" Steve stated as he tore off his own shirt and threw it to the side.

Danny shrugged, walked to the railing of the ship and jumped overboard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve asked, somewhat panicked, at Danny's surprisingly elegant dive into the water below.

"I smelled!" Danny stated from below the ship, "and I'm pretty sure there isn't a shower on this vessel."

"So you just dive on in, unannounced, like you're some Olympic athlete?" Steve asked.

"I have to tell you everything?" Danny asked as he reached out, grabbed the ladder and pulled himself back up on deck. "So I can dive, I took lesson ok when I was young. I went to national and everything."

"Are you serious?" Steve asked shocked.

"Yes," Danny said, "I was a short scrawny thing when I was young, big surprise, but apparently that was good for divers."

"Man, you think you know a guy," Steve said shock still on his voice.

"I told you I could swim," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"yeah, I know, but you hate the water," Steve said.

"I don't hate water, I dislike the ocean," Danny stated as he pulled a towel from the pile of clothing that Steve had found. "And I had to prove to you that indeed, I do know how to swim."

"I'll never doubt you again." Steve laughed.

"Now this doesn't mean I'm going to take up swimming as a hobby to keep up with you, Super SEAL, nor am I going to don the scuba gear that is stashed in the trunk of my Camaro, but yes, I can swim and dive." Danny smiled as he pulled a clean pair of shorts out of the pile of miscellaneous clothing and changed into something cooler.

"Feel better?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Much, thank you," Danny answered and took a bottle of rum from Steve, took a long swig and sat down on the deck once more. "Holy shit, that's strong!" he added as the burn of the rum died.

Steve laughed and leaned against the railing, basking in the sun himself. Steve had ditched his boots, as well, and was relaxed now that they would not be going ashore again. The remainder of their days labour would be done aboard the ship and at their own leisure. Their weapons were not far from them and the ship had provisions enough that they didn't have to deal with the military meals that had been packed for them. The pirates had gone above and beyond, but they had never learned to pilot the ship as it needed and so they had fallen into trouble. Steve had surveyed the ship, made sure that there wasn't any damage to the hull before she righted herself in the rising tide and was set a drift again. He had set the ships wheel, let the sails fill with the breeze and the ship moved away from the cliffs and the sand, and out into open water before they wade the anchor and waited. Now they had nothing more to do but wait in the heat of the day for the navy escort and the rest of the Five-O team.

"So how long do we have to wait for the crew to show up?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"It could be hours, it could be a day or two, it really depends," Steve said.

"Days!" Danny shouted.

"Don't worry," Steve sighed. "We have plenty of rum."

"You want to be shit faced when the navy shows up?" Danny asked.

"I can hold my liquor, can you?" Steve laughed.

Danny sighed, put the bottle down, and began to pace.

"And you call me the impatient one!" Steve said as he shook his head.

"We should do something," Danny said as he looked around at all the ropes and riggings. "Are you telling me you can't get the steam engines running and get us out of here?"

"Not by myself." Steve said.

"I can help!"

"Two of us just aren't enough for this job. If we had Chin and Kono, maybe but trust me, you've got to know when to give in to defeat, and this vessel really does seem to have a mind of her own. Besides, I'm going to run you up the masts in a few minutes to help me pack the sails, as we're not using them, and to help me untangle some of these riggings that are completely mangled by our failure pirates. There is still a lot we could be doing, but we'll take it easy. Look at it as a vacation after all the work we've done, or all the work that is yet to come, Mr. Media Man." Steve joked.

"I will forever hate you for that," Danny sighed as he sat down again. "You don't even want to check the cargo and see what we are dealing with?" he asked almost in desperation.

"Nope, we'll leave that to HPD when we get in to port," Steve said, closed his eyes, and turned this face to the sun. "Just enjoy and relax Danny."

"You want to get sun stroke and die out here don't you?" Danny sighed.

"I think I'd like to go that way," Steve smiled without opening his eyes, "its better than being shot."

"Oh God why did you stick me with this guy, what did I do to deserve a partner like this?" Danny asked as he looked to the heavens.

Steve laughed again, took another swig from his bottle of rum, and stood, "there are some books in the captain's cabin, I don't know if they are real, but you could hang out there and then tell Grace you played Captain the whole time you were out here. I'll even tell her I was your first mate. She'd love that!" Steve said and helped Danny up from his place on the deck. "First let's get to the sails and the riggings and then we can have our pirate adventure."

"You want to explore this set?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, who gets to say they just rescued the Black Pearl? Our street cred with the kids just doubled by leaps and bounds. You had better be able to answer some questions about the ship when you do your last press conference." Steve smiled. "So come on, let's check this ship out." He added and led the way.

By dusk, the naval fleet could be seen on the horizon. Danny and Steve had explored the ship from the keel to the top of the main masts and the crows nest, but were about ready to have their adventure come to an end when they spotted the ships coming right at them. Steve looked up, at the sound of a plane and waited. Danny's eyes were drawn to the same spot as the setting sun back lit the aircraft with brilliant colours of red and oranges, and then suddenly the sky was speckled with figure descending from the plane.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked as he pointed above them to the parachutes that were opening.

"That's basic procedure." Steve smiled.

"Do they think they are going to land on this ship?" Danny asked.

"They'll get close and we'll pull them from the water." Steve stated pulling at the long boat ties and swinging the boat over the railing of the Black Pearl.

"I have a question," Danny said, his tone giving away his discomfort.

"Shoot," Steve smiled.

"When Robinson said drop, early today in the helicopter, is that what he meant?" Danny asked pointing at the men falling from the sky.

"Yes," Steve answered nonchalantly.

"He wanted me to fuckin jump out of his helicopter?" Danny yelled.

"Yes, but I stopped him because you don't have the proper training." Steve smiled.

Danny stared at his partner in disbelief.

"A thank you would be fine," Steve laughed.

"You people are crazy with a capital; put me in a straight jacket and a padded room, C." Danny yelled as the first parachute fell into the water.

"Come on, we have to get them out." Steve laughed and lowered the long boat into the water.

It wasn't long before the Pearl was back in among the other ships and heading back to Pearl Harbor. Kono and Chin, along with two other police officers, reached the Pearl by dingy. They were not made to drop like the primary crew that was now piloting the Black Pearl back to port. The officers were sent to start the initial investigation of the cargo and the ship, while Kono and Chin would join their partners and head up the remainder of the investigation to facilitate the ground crew that would meet them in the harbor.

Danny stood with Steve, Kono and Chin aboard the Black Pearl as they sailed into the silent darkness that had been descending.

"So is our pirate adventure over?" Kono asked as she leaned against the railing, "not that I had much of an adventure on this one, I mean, you jumped the gun on me a couple of times."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked eyeing the rookie with suspicion.

"Well, while you and Danny were out keelhauling, Chin and I spent all night running through all of our surveillance and answering phone calls. What we found, you eventually figured out on your own, but you could have been better prepared." Kono explained.

"What did you find?" Danny asked.

"We uncovered distress calls from the Pearl to the coast guard. We knew that the pirates had not made their rendezvous with the Cappella and that she was stranded out here with the crew that had taken her in the first place." Kono smiled.

Danny smacked Steve upside the head, "we could have avoided our little incident this morning had you just taken a moment to listen to Kono!" he yelled.

"Whoa, I believe you were just as keen to get to work as I was," Steve stated taken a defensive stance against the New Jersey firecracker.

"I believe both of you have a lot to learn about patience," Chin smiled and Kono nodded.

"Sorry," Steve and Danny said together looked downtrodden.

"Its all good, at least we're all here now and we know that the Pearl is safe," Kono smiled, "and I finally get my pirate adventure, although it's at the very end of the case."

"It's not quite over," Steve laughed. "Danny still has tons of press to deal with and you can go and made the appearance with him."

"No thanks," Kono laughed.

"Throw me to the sharks, all by myself, again," Danny laughed.

"Sorry, I'll be doing the real police work," Kono stated jokingly.

"You have fun with the paper work, and the hours of surveillance you still have to catalogue," Danny laughed.

"And there is still all the evidence to pour through," Chin smiled at his cousin.

"And the Black Pearl needs to be cleared once we return to port," Steve added, "So more evidence to come Rookie."

"I should have kept my mouth shut!" Kono sighed.

The three men laughed together.

"But we found the Black Pearl." Kono said, "We have accomplished what we set out to do and saved Hawaii's reputation."

"You had any doubts?" Danny asked.

"No, I worried about you though," Kono smiled.

"I worried about me too," Danny confessed, "I was sure I was going to murder McGarrett before sunrise on the first day and then you would have had a whole other case to deal with."

Kono and Chin laughed.

"I wasn't worried," Steve smiled, "you did get a couple of good punches in, but its all in a days work with us."

"I hate you, I really do," Danny stated eyeing McGarrett with a hostile glare.

"We know!" Steve said throwing his arms in the air and turning to the starry horizon that reached out before them.

"I feel like this needs some kind of conclusion." Kono said as she turned and looked out at the endless void as well.

"Bring me that horizon," Steve smiled and his gaze trailed off into the distance.

"Oh my god, you are so lame!" Danny stated, shook his head and walked off toward the captain's cabin where he knew he would find something to eat. It had been a very long day.


	18. Last Order of Business

**A/N Alright everyone, this is it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just plain hanging around. You're all amazing. **

**So this chapter is our wrap up, everything is happy and great. Its pretty sappy, but I felt like the story needed it. Got to Love Jerry and Johnny, and Steve and Danny.**

**Thanks for sticking with me thought this story. I can't say it enough, Thank you!**

Chapter 18: Last Order of Business.

Danny walked into the Five-O office, it had already been an extremely long day and it was only noon. Before him he found Steve, feet resting on the smart board table while he laughed and joked with two other people. Upon furthered inspection Danny recognized Jerry and Johnny. Danny threw his files on the smart board table once again; ready to be finished with this whole press affair, a million complaints running through his head, as he waited to be acknowledged by McGarrett.

The Black Pearl had been returned, in immaculate condition, to its rightful owners. The navy, the coast guard and all the members of Five-O and HPD had gone above and beyond while they sailed the ship and escorted her back to port. It took just over twenty hours and by the time they arrived in port, word had spread throughout the islands about the location of the Black Pearl and the case surrounding its disappearance.

When the Black Pearl returned to Pearl Harbor the press waited diligently on the docks with the members of the cast and crew of the movies and all of the representatives, who had rushed to Hawaii, from the production company to make sure that their staring attraction wasn't destroyed.

Danny, Chin, Kono and Steve remained with the Pearl until she had come to rest and was moored once again. HPD met them at the docks and began processing all of Kono and Chin's evidence as soon as they were permitted aboard the ship by the naval crew that had finished their mission. Camera flashes, news reporters from all of the major American networks and even the Governor herself greeted the Five-O task force as they descended from aboard the grand vessel.

Within moments of their disembarking the questions had started, but the Five-O and their naval counter parts had moved on as quickly as could be arranged as the Governor created the diversion that was needed. Danny would soon side with her, and they would make an official statement to rectify all of the rumors that had already started to file in.

Just before 11:00 hours, Danny had been rushed into wardrobe by the governor's assistant. He hadn't even been able to get a shower in, because of everything that was happening, but he showered and dressed in the suit and tie that was waiting for him, quicker than he had ever dressed before. When the Governor's stylists were finished with Danny, he was handed a pack of files once again, along with three news papers that had already printed special editions that had the returning Black Pearl and all of the Five-O gracing the cover pages.

The final press conference lasted longer than any other the others. Danny answered question on everything as it pertained to the case, the drugs, the weapons, the theft of the ship and the condition in which it had been found. He thanks the public for their support and contributions in the apprehension of the felons and location of the Black Pearl. The press and the viewers drank it all in and hung on his every word. He had made the Governor and the state of Hawaii proud with his praise and dedication, and he knew that somewhere out there his daughter was more proud than anyone else.

He walked into the office feeling the adrenalin starting to wear off and that was how he found his partner, relax and content, and Danny wished that for just a moment Steve could have fielded some of the questions and given Danny a break. He shook his head as Steve looked up at him from his place at the table.

"Press Conference went well chief," Steve said mockingly as he looked at the full suit that Danny was sporting and the brand new tie. "The Governor has good people, you look so professional. If I was a criminal I wouldn't want to mess with you in that suit!"

Danny rolled his eyes at his partner.

"I'm serious, it's very Jack Lord of you," Steve smiled.

"So, I do all the real work and you sit here developing script ideas?" Danny asked with distain.

"Pretty much, little buddy," Steve said.

"Call me little again and I'll lay into your face with my fists!" Danny retorted.

"Like I said, the dynamic between the two of you is the most entertaining part," Jerry smiled as he stood and shook Danny's hand breaking the tension in the room.

"I'm sure you'll have my character jumping out of helicopters and diving off of the mast to escape hostile gun fire," Danny laughed.

"Actually, I have you're character with one of the sharpest tongues on television and a temper to match it." Jerry stated as he raised an eyebrow to Danny.

"That sounds like our Danny," Steve smiled.

"It's all be done before!" Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How's your daughter?" Johnny asked as he too reached out and shook Danny's hand.

Danny took a seat beside Steve before he answered, "All better," he said with a smile, "Although she got in trouble at school for wearing Captain Jack's hat with her uniform." He added with a laugh.

"I'm a bad influence on the children," Johnny smiled and leaned back in his chair with pride.

Danny removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie before he spoke again, "So what's going on? More trouble on set? Did we find more drugs, theft, and fraud?" he asked unsure about the easiness that had befallen the group.

"No, everything is running smoothly," Jerry smiled, "we're just waiting for a good clear night to take the Pearl out to open water for another shoot. We've had to delay it this long, what are a few more days?" he asked with a smile. "We really just wanted to come in and tell you guys how much we appreciate what you did and what great care you took with out ship. We are ready to start filming again and we were worried that we'd be dropping millions into her, just to fix her up. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you so much."

"She wasn't in good shape when we found her, I will admit to being a fan of the movies and seeing her like that broke even my heart." Danny said honestly. "We couldn't give her back any other way."

"You worked hard to keep her afloat, we are so grateful and in your debt." Jerry smiled and shook Danny's hand once again across the table.

"Heard you had a good time playing pirates as well," Johnny smiled. "I always knew out brig needed to be broken in."

"I think our 'pirates' enjoyed it too much, just knowing that Captain Jack was also locked down there at one point," Danny joked.

"Jerry, make a note, we have to lock more people down there," Johnny laughed as he turned to his producer, "even if it's just jokingly."

"Note taken," Jerry laughed.

"We were also trying to coordinate a rendezvous with the Pearl for Grace; Johnny's idea. You have her this weekend don't you?" Steve asked as the light mood filled the Five-O bullpen.

"You've been making plans for my daughter without me?" Danny asked a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You bet, partner," Steve smiled.

Danny shot Steve a glare, but it was short lived as a sweet little voice could be heard from the office doors.

"Danno…?" Gracie called as she pulled open the double glass doors and walked into the Five-O inner sanctum.

"Monkey," Danny smiled as he swung his feet off the table and scooped his daughter into his arms as she came to him at a run. "Nice hat," Danny smiled and tipped the brim of the pirate hat back on Grace's head to kiss her on the cheek. "I could have used it these past two days."

"No, you were playing navy SEAL, not pirates," Grace giggled and kissed her father.

Steve chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, we were, and I don't think I made a very good navy SEAL. We'll just leave that business to Steve and I'll stick to being a Detective, if that's ok with you, Monkey," Danny laughed holding his daughter tightly.

"I like you best as a Detective anyways, it suits you." Gracie beamed proudly.

"Awe, thanks babe," Danny smiled and blushed a little at his daughters praise and innocence. "So what have you been up to all morning?"

"Kono bought me shaved ice," Grace smiled as Kono and Chin entered the office and pulled two more chairs toward the centrally located table. "Then we watched your press conference with the Governor from the picnic tables that are set up by King Kamehameha's statue."

"Sounds like fun," Danny smiled, "let me guess, grape shaved ice?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Grace asked gleefully.

"One, it's your favorite, and two, your tongue is purple, so is Kono's." Danny laughed. "How much do I owe you, Kono?" he asked.

"I didn't buy them, Kamekona gave them to us," Kono smiled and shook hands with the men across the table.

Grace looked up, as she followed Kono's motion and a strange shyness and knowingness came over her.

"What's the matter Monkey?" Danny asked as he felt his daughter sink further into his shoulder.

"That's Johnny Depp," Grace whispered into Danny's ear.

"I know," Danny whispered back.

"Does he want his hat back?" she asked sadly.

"No, baby, I'm pretty sure you get to keep that," Danny said, "I think he's here because he and Steve have something to ask you, oh and Jerry too. They are plotting." Danny added with mock emphasis.

Grace's eyes lit up as she looked at Steve and saw him smiling mischievously at her.

"Have you ever sailed a ship before, little Gracie," Johnny asked, his Captain Jack accent thick on his voice as the little girl blushed and turned to meet his gaze.

Grace shyly shook her head in the negative.

"Oh, but you are wearing the captains hat, surely that makes you a captain," Johnny smiled.

Grace smiled but kept hold of her silence.

"We've been invited to sail with the Pearl this weekend," Steve said as Grace turned her gaze to her father's partner and one of the only other men in the world whom she trusted. "I have a boat and we'll sail it out to meet up with the Pearl, if that's ok with you. You can watch some of the filming and we can play pirates. You can be the captain and I'll be the first mate." Steve added starting at a whisper and growing in volume as he revealed his plot.

"What kind of a boat, uncle?" Grace asked breaking her silence.

"A yacht," Steve answered with a smile. "It's not as big as the Pearl, but it will serve its purpose."

"That's a ship," Grace stated knowingly.

"Very true, it is," Steve smile.

"Can we go Danno? Please…" Grace pleaded.

"I don't know babe, how's my little pirate feeling?" Danny asked, "If you're not feeling good we should probably stay landlocked until you are better."

"I'm better!" Grace stated, "I feel really good, and I have caught up on all my homework and I don't have any that we have to do this weekend except reading and we can do that on the ship!"

"Then why aren't you in school today?" Danny asked.

"Cause, mommy said I could go to your press conference," Grace smiled proudly, "and all my friends are really jealous because none of their Dads are on TV, or on the cover of all the news papers in the state. Not to mention sailed the Black Pearl. I have the coolest dad in the world."

"Worlds coolest dad, nice achievement brah," Chin stated, as Danny beamed with pride.

"So can we please go sailing?" Gracie pleaded.

"What do you think your mom will say?" Danny asked.

"She'll say yes!" Grace shouted the joy and excitement written all over her face.

Danny smiled, "Ok we can go sailing this weekend."

"Yay," Grace cried out as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Ok, baby girl, Danno can't breathe," Danny laughed.

Grace smiled, pushed away from Danny and fell across his lap and into Steve's as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him too, "how big is your yacht? How big of a crew do you need? Can I steer? Will the dolphins follow us?" she asked a million questions in one breath.

"Holy cow, I've created a monster," Steve laughed as Grace continued to throw questions at him. "She asks more questions than you Danno, even in interrogations!"

Danny grinned proudly.

"Are Kono and Chin coming? Do we get to spend the night on the yacht? Is it going to be scary bumpy out on the open water? Can we have a sword fight? Will we find real pirates?" Grace asked.

"I think the only real pirate out there is going to be you, baby girl, and we might have to lock you in the brig to get you to calm down and let Steve answer your questions." Danny laughed. "That's not how we Williams' interrogate. You have to get answers before you ask another question."

"Already training her up to be a cop?" Jerry asked with a laugh.

"You bet," Gracie stated proudly. "Are there going to be real pirates out there, uncle? Answer the question!" She added forcefully.

Steve laughed out loud. "Maybe," he answered throwing his hands in the air.

"Now that's much better, Monkey," Danny smiled.

"Hey, I'm a real pirate," Johnny said with mock insult in his tone. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Grace pointed out emphatically as she jumped down from Steve's lap and ran around the table to Johnny. "Thank you for the hat, by the way. I love it." she said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure, and I have a pile of them." Johnny smiled. "Can I get a hug?"

Grace reached out, wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and squeezed as tightly as she could. "Will you be in costume?"

"More than likely, I wear that costume whenever I can. It's my favorite." Johnny answered with a smile.

"Mine too, although I really liked you're Mad Hatter too." Grace said.

"He was lots of fun," Johnny laughed.

"Can I sail the Black Pearl?" Grace asked true and unwavering excitement captivating her now.

"It can be arranged," Jerry smiled as everyone looked across the table at him.

"Really…?" Grace cried out gleefully.

Jerry nodded.

Releasing Johnny, Grace jumped and hugged Jerry next.

"I'll even see if we can get you an official Pirates of the Caribbean costume to wear, so that you and Johnny can play pirates together. How does that sound?" Jerry laughed as the little girl cut off his breath with her hug.

"We'll have to steal one of the cameras from you field kit, Kono, to document everything," Danny smiled.

"I'm on it," Kono smiled with a wink at Grace.

"Oh my god, Danno, this is going to be the best weekend ever!" Grace shouted, ran around the table to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"It's going to be one for the scrapbook that's for sure," Danny laughed. "Beat that, step Stan!"

"Stan has got nothing on you," Steve laughed.

"Best Dad Ever!" Grace squealed again.

"Looks like our pirate adventure is just beginning," Kono whispered to her cousin as a wave of question erupted from Grace's lips once more.

"And you were worried, Cuz," Chin laughed, leaned back in his chair and watched as the pirate plot was hatched. "I think Gracie has press ganged us both into being her pirates crew, and there will be no mutiny upon that vessel." He added with a sly smile at the little girl who winked at him.

"I will not complain about a weekend at sea," Kono laughed. "Nor will I complain about eye witness accounts of filming for the next pirates movie." She added.

"Kono will you come see pirates with me and Danno, when it is out in theaters?" Grace asked.

"Yes!" Kono stated, "We'll have our very own pirate's release party!"

Grace's eyes grew wide with excitement as she turned back to her father as if to ask permission for another pirate themed weekend.

"I can't say no to you, baby girl," Danny smiled.

"And we thought this case was going to make you into a pirate Danny," Steve laughed, "turns out, all we really needed, to tap into you piracy, was Grace."

"I know," Danny sighed sarcastically, "I've crossed over to the dark side."

"Well, it's settled then," Jerry smiled as he and Johnny stood from their seats, shook hands with all the Five-O's again and turned to leave, "we'll see you on the high seas."

"It's going to be an adventure!" Grace sang as the men left her alone with her guardians. "Are you excited Danno?" she asked when the door had closed behind Jerry and Johnny.

"I'm excited if you are," Danny smiled.

"Are you excited, Uncles?" Grace asked addressing Chin and Steve.

"Oh yes," Steve answered and Chin nodded his agreement.

"What about you, Kono?"

"It's a pirate's life for me," Kono answered in a sing song voice.

"Can we sing pirate songs? Will you be drinking rum? Can I have a sword?" Grace's questions filled the Five-O office once again as light chatter and excitement filled the room.

Danny looked on with pride and excitement of his own, as little Grace captured the hearts and imaginations of his team member. Suddenly waking up at 03:00 for the Black Pearl didn't seem like such a big deal, in fact, it had been a blessing in disguise. There were, after all, perks to being on the governors Task Force. They had done everything in their power to resolve the situation, never asking for anything in return, but getting more than any of them could have dreamed about. The down time that they planned now was much deserved and as long as his daughter was happy, Detective Daniel Williams didn't have any more excuses. He was content and his complaining was definitely at an end.

Fin


End file.
